East and West Lovers
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Prince Sesshomaru and Princess Kagome are heading out into the world to fine a new mate and so is Princess Ayame, Prince Kouga, and Prince Inuyasha. Kagome gets a sword from her father that was given by a friend. Find out what is the swords name. updated
1. Default Chapter

East and West Lovers

Chapter 1 By: Lady Danielle & Lady Ceara Lady Danielle

Note: This is my first Sesshormaru and Kagome story so please make good reviews so I can calm done. (Thinking: Actually this is my first InuYasha story but they don't know that. Hehehe) So, let's get on with the story.  
Lady Ceara Note: This chapter is all Danielle but I'll be making the next one. I promise I will try not to let you down.

* * *

Puppy Love

This story begins with two Inu demons kingdoms in the east and west part of the lands. Both lands hatted each other deeply. They were never war between the two lands. They just didn't talk t each other or anything.  
In the East, there was a royal family, in this royal family there was a Princess. She was called Little Kagome because she is now five years old. Princess Kagome was the most beautiful Inu demon in her lands. Kagome had long raven hair that came down to her waist, little sharp claws, sapphire eyes, pink eye lighter, and she had a long black tail.  
Princess Kagome was now playing with her special ball that here father gave her for her 5th birthday. She was playing in the forest area that leads to the western lands. She would throw the ball up in the air and hit it around with her tail. (Note: It's like soccer but using a tail not your foot.) This time Kagome hit the ball with her tail too hard and it was heading into the Western Lands. She ran through the thick forest to get it. She ended up in a big opened field fulled with flowers. She looked around if she could spot her ball. When she spotted it she saw it was stuck in a huge spider web and underneath it was a spider demon (Not Naraku.  
'Father gave me that ball. I have to get it back!' she ran over to the web but when she got too close she slowed down her speed so she wouldn't wake up the demon. She jumped high on the wed and tried to pull her ball off but it was to tangled in the webs. 'It's so sticky'  
In the process she was getting caught up in the web along with the ball. Her hands and tail was stuck. 'I can't get loose!' she started to cry but when she did her tears hit the spider demon woke up and saw that a Inu demon was caught in it's web. The spider jumped on the web and headed towards Kagome.  
"Ahh!" Kagome screamed.  
"Looks like my lunch is here today." Its said while drooling. "What a pretty Inu demon too. I can just eat you up!" it attacked Kagome.  
"Some one please help me!" she yelled.  
The spider was about too opened its mouth until a yellowgreen color came out of its mouth. It then split in two. When the spider demon was killed.  
Kagome looked down and saw a Inu demon boy. The boy jumped on the web and freed Kagome. He picked up Kagome and jumped off the web. Kagome had her tail around him.  
"Are you all right?" he asked with a smile on his face. "I'm fine." Let go of him. "Thank you -  
The boy stepped back and bowed. "I'm Sesshormaru"  
"Thank you Sesshormaru- Chan." She bowed back and smiled. "I'm Kagome- Chan"  
Sesshormaru took her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome- Chan"  
'He is such a gentlemen.' Kagome thought while taking her hand back with a blush.  
Sesshormaru went closer to her and started to sniff her.  
"Huh"  
"You smell good, like Cherry Blossoms." He said while he wagged his long white fluffy tail.  
Kagome started to wag her tail as well. "Thank you Sesshormaru- Chan"  
"Call me Sesshormaru"  
"Then call my Kagome." She giggled while getting her ball. "You were very brave Sesshormaru, killing the spider demon and saving my life"  
"How old are you"  
"Huh"  
"I asked how old are you"  
"That's rude to ask a ladies age." She turned away from him. "I'm 5"  
"I'm older then you, I'm 7." He walked over to her.  
Kagome turned around and ran past him. "You want to play"  
"Play"  
"You know have fun"  
"Fun"  
"Don't you know what that means"  
"My father said when you are a worrier there is no time for fun and games"  
"You fight"  
"I just fought a demon, right"  
Kagome was getting sick in tired from his rudely behaviors. She got on her claws and feet and started to growl. She charged at him.  
Sesshormaru flipped her over and sat on top of her. "I pinned you." He smiled and while growling a little under his breath. Kagome licked him on the cheek and he turned red but it didn't last since she nibbled his ear playfully. "Let go of my ear." He got up and moved around but she wouldn't let go.  
"I want to play"  
Sesshormaru pushed her off. "Fine we can play." He jumped on her and nibbled on her ear. She nibbled on his neck playfully. They fell down a larg hill landed on the ground.  
"My tail." Cried Kagome.  
"What's wrong"  
"It hurts. I think I crushed it." She started to cry. Sesshormaru licked her tears then her face her tail. "Don't cry"  
"Sesshormaru." She laid down like a little kitten and her continued to lick her tail. He put her head under his tail and she smiled. "Your tail is so fluffy." She giggled.  
"You feel better"  
"Yes"  
"Here." He took off a black and white ring from his necklace. "Take this"  
"What for?" she looked at the rings.  
"My mother said if you care about a special girl you should give the black one to her"  
"Why black"  
"Because the black one fits your hair so you will have that one and I will have to white one." He gave her the ring.  
"It's too big"  
"Put it on your necklace then"  
She did as told. "This means I'm special"  
"To me." he moved closer to her and kissed her on the lips.  
"Prince Sesshormaru"  
Sesshormaru stopped kissing Kagome and looked and saw his father on a horse. He looked very mad.  
"Princess Kagome!" another man yelled.  
"Huh!" looked Kagome behind her and saw her father on his horse. "Father"  
"Get away from that wench." Said Sesshormaru's father.  
'What's a wench?'thought Sesshormaru and Kagome at the same time.  
"I saw him, that pervert, he touched my daughter." Yelled Kagome's father while growling. "Sango, go and fetch my daughter"  
Sango, the young cat demon, when over to Kagome and Sesshormaru and grabbed Kagome.  
"No!" growled Sesshormaru while his claws grew sharper.  
"Sesshormaru come here!" his father yelled at him.  
Sesshormaru looked at looked at Kagome reached out to him. "Sesshormaru"  
"Our business here is finished. The next time I see your son on my daughter I will-  
"It's the same for your wench of a princess." Said Sesshormaru's father .  
Sesshormaru watched Kagome leave into the EASTERN FOREST. "Kagome"  
"Sesshormaru!" yelled at him again while snatching him up. "What have I've told you about running off"  
"I'm sorry father." He frowned.

* * *

Authors:  
Lady Danielle: What do you think?  
Lady Ceara" You should have done better then that.  
Lady Danielle: What! It took me a lot of thought to do this chapter! You are so mean.  
Lady Ceara: So are you! You are are more evil then me.  
Lady Danielle: I know (Hehehehe)  
Lady Ceara: Why didn't you ask Michelle to help you write this instead of me.  
Lady Danielle: She will kill me if she found out I was writing this. You know how much she loves Sesshormaru.  
Lady Ceara: ( Thinking: That gives me any idea.) Makes evil grin  
Lady Danielle: I don't like that look on your face Ceara! What are you up too?  
Lady Ceara: Oh, nothing. (Thinking: (singing) I'm evil. Evil. I'm E-V-I-L. BWAH WAHHHAHAHAH)  
Lady Danielle: You are weird.  
Lady Ceara: Look who's talking,  
Lady Danielle: What are you trying to say!  
Lady Ceara: Never mind (rolled eyes) Any ways. This is the first chapter and we want reviews please.  
Lady Danielle: Yeah. Hey Ceara, what are we doing for the ending? I want an happy ending.  
Lady Ceara: Sad Lady Danielle" Happy Lady Ceara: Sad!  
Lady Danielle: God Damn it I said Happy! (hit Ceara)  
Fighting... 


	2. A Sad Princes and a Happy Princess

East and West Lovers 

By: Lady Danielle and Lady Ceara

* * *

Lady Danielle Note: I am so sorry to say but Lady Ceara will not be working with us from this day forward because it is hard to get information from her. I feel sad too. We both are going to different High Schools and we have no time to hang out or anything. Well, we do talk sometimes.

**Sorry: I am sorry for not writing this or should I say typing this for so long. Also, I am sorry that… wait it was just at the tip of my tongue. All well then on to the story.

* * *

**

**A Emotionless Princes And a Happy Princesess**

Last time on East and West Lovers Story Princess Kagome from the Eastern land and Prince Sesshomaru from the West met each other and fell in love at first sight. They were caught kissing by their parents and was taking away from each other.

**In the Eastern Castle…**

Princess Kagome was in her room crying about her not seeing Prince Sesshomaru anymore. She was lying on her stomach, holding the ring on her necklace, and crying.

"Kagome?" said a sweet and gentle female voice. "I'm coming in."

"Leave me alone, please!" Kagome yells.

A beautiful female, dog demon, and wearing a blue kimono came on with cherry blossom petals all over. She had short black hair, brown eyes, a beautiful long tail, and short claws.

She sat on the bed next to her daughter and places her hand on Kagome's head. "Please don't cry little one." She said softly.

"It's not fair, mom!" sniffs Kagome. "I can't go to the forest anymore. I hate it."

"Come now." Kagome's mother said while leaning over her daughter and licking her face cleans from the salt water. "Big girls don't cry. And the last time I checked Princesses don't cry."

Kagome couldn't help but to laugh from her mothers tickled tongue. "Hahaah!"

"That's it." Her mother stops and looks down at her daughter. "No salt waters."

Kagome licks her mothers cheek then nibbles on her ear.

"No you don't." her mother giggles and wraps her tail around Kagome's waste then pulled her away.

"I want to play." Smiles Kagome.

"I love you Kagome." Said her mother while taking Kagome into her lap and holding her still in her arms. "My little Princesses."

"I love you too mom."

"Promise me Kagome that you wouldn't cause me to worry so much."

Kagome turns around to see her mothers face, stands on her lap, and her wags her tail. "I promise mommy."

Kagome's father was at the door looking for a while at his mate and pup play together. He smiles to see his too most important people in his life happy. He decided to knock at the door and wait for their attention. Hispup and mate looks at him and smile. Kagome jumps out of her mothers arms, crawls on the other side of the bed that led to the balcony, sat on the side, turn away from her father, she crossed her arms, and looks out the window. "Hmp."

"Kagome," her mother said. "That is not lady like."

"You do it all the time." Said Kagome.

"That's true." Laughs her father. "She takes mostly after you."

"Not all." Her mother got up and went over her mate. "That over there is you." She pecks kiss him on the lips. "Go."

Her father was wearing a gold kimono, brown long straight hair, yellow eyes, claws, tall, slim, one mark of gold strips on each cheek, and very handsome. He went towards his offspring on her side of the bed and looks in her face.

"Kagome," he smiles then place a hand on her head. "My dear daughter and pup, please don't be mad at me. It's for your own good."

"…"

"Forgive me." he licks his pup on the cheek. "It's just for a little while."

His tongue tickled Kagome.

"You can't go into the forest for a while but you can still play in the garden." He smiles while kissing his pup's forehead.

"Dad, that boy I met he gave m—

"Don't ever see him or go near him or go over to that land ever again." He raise his voice just a little. "You understand Kagome?"

Kagome look in her fathers eyes and saw that he was very angry and very series about that boy and land. "Yes father." She turns away from her father.

"Kagome, get ready for dinner." Said her mother.

**At the West Castle…**

Sesshomaru was sent to his room once he set foot inside the castle. He was lying on his bed thinking about Kagome.

'She was so pretty. No she was beautiful.' He smiles at the thought. 'I don't understand why father got so mad at me. I guess because she was an eastern.' He sat up look towards the balcony window. 'I want to see her again.' He jumps off his bed and went towards the doors that led to the balcony. He tried to open the doors but the doors shock him. "Ow!"

He looks at his hand and it was smoking. He jumps back on his bed and licks his hand. 'Where did that come from? Father must have put a spell on it.'

He heard the door open and look and saw his father.

"Sesshomaru." He entered the room and close the door behind him.

"Yes father." He licks his hand. 'It stings.'

His father sat in the chair next to the bed. "Sesshomaru, why did you run off like that? I was worried about you."

"I was done training and you said when I am done training I can explore the land."

"Yes I did say that but why did you go so far and why did you kiss that wench?"

"What's a wench?"

"Never mind that. Sesshomaru, I don't want you to ever go near the eastern lands ever again and stay away from that girl."

Sesshomaru wanted to ask why but he knew better to question his father.

"You understand Sesshomaru?"

"Yes father." He look down at his hand and saw it heal.

"Sesshomaru, in this age I have to teach you how to deal with office work and how to ruler the kingdom so you would have no time for fun and games."

"Yes father."

"Also, your training will be a lot tougher because you would have to travel around for a mate when you grow up."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes." His father got up. "All females and males do it that are royal. When you turn 16." He walks towards the door but was stop by his sons voice.

"Father, who was that human woman that came out of your bedroom last night?"

"That would be your new mother."

"But she's a human father."

"Enough Sesshomaru!" he yells at his son. "Get ready for dinner." He left the room.

'A **human** for a mother!' he yells in his mind and starts growling. 'He forgot all about mother and took in a human! It's only been a year!'

Dinner… 

Sesshomaru open the doors to the dinning room and saw his father and the human miko kissing near the table. They stop when they saw Sesshomaru. At this sit Sesshomaru was seeing was disgusting and he felt his heart cracking.

"You must be Sesshomaru." Said the human. "Please to meet you." She bows.

Sesshomaru bows back then goes to his seat.

"Let's begin to feast." Said the father.

Sesshomaru sat in his chair and look away from both grown people.

"Sesshomaru," said his father with a smile.

"Yes father?" he looks at his father with no emotion in his eyes.

"Your new mother and I want to tell you something that is very important."

Sesshomaru watch as his father places a hand over the miko's.

"She's not my mother." He said under his breath.

His father heard this and glares at his pup.

"It's all right darling." She smiles. "Sesshomaru, your father was going to ask you if you like a baby brother."

Sesshomaru look at her. "A brother?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru." Said his father. "Your new mother is pregnant and it is a boy."

"But it would be a half breed." Said Sesshomaru.

"Aren't you happy? Your father said that you always wanted to be a big brother."

"How long have you two been together?"

"…"

"2 years why?" she ask.

"Sorry but I lost my appetite. I'm going to bed. I feel sick." Sesshomaru raised from the chair and left.

On the way out the door Sesshomaru's father smelt tears coming from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was walking down the hallway with is claws scratching the walls in anger. 'How could he! Her was cheating on mother all this time. How could he mate with a human and claim her as my new mother. And a human killed my mother. How could he!'

* * *

**Lady Danielle: Hope you like. I'm trying to keep up with all my updates from now on but Hight School isHell.**


	3. A New Beginning

East And West Lovers

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**A New Beginning**

It's been 11 years since the Princes and Princess of the lands met each other. Over the years living they both have been working in their fighting skills, leader skills, and other things a royal person needs to do. Kagome is now 16 and Sesshomaru is 18 and both are starting out on their long journey to find a mate. Sesshomaru was pushed by his father because he said he didn't wanted a mate but today is the day that not only those two are going but every royal prince and princess.

East Land: Princess Kagome

West Land: Princes Sesshomaru

South Land: Prince Kouga

North: Prince Inuyasha of the half breeds.

Northern Mountains: Princess Ayame

Facts: Inuyasha and his mother was sent to the Northern Land by Sesshomaru's father, InuTaisho, because he controlled half of that land.

* * *

Western Lands

Today was the day Kagome was going on her long journey to find a mate. The ceremony was waiting for her to show up. Her father sent her best friends and servant, Sango the cat demon, to her room to wake Princess Kagome out of her long slumber. She was at the door and knocking but no answer.

"Princess Kagome?" she knocks again. "I'm going in." she opened the door and sees Kagome was not in her bedroom. "Princess?" she looks around the room for her. "Kagome!" she then spots a note on Kagome's desk and goes to it. It read:

_Dear Mom and Dad_

_I'm out for the morning so I don't worry about me. See you for lunch._

_Love, Princess K_

Sango finished the short note, runs out the room, and goes to the thrown room to alert her father. In the thrown room her father and mother was waiting to go out and see the people but still waiting for their daughter. Along with them was Prince Souta, Kagome's 7 year old brother.

"Sango, where is Kagome?" ask Kagome's mother.

"I'm sorry, My Lady but she's..." she was trying to catch her breath. "She's not in her room and I can't find her anywhere."

"Not again." said her father. "Souta, do you have a clue to were your sister is?"

"Not one clue father." he answers.

"I think I know." said Sango.

"Oh, no." said Kagome's mom. "I don't even want to think of her sliding down the mountain top again."

"Sango, go!" said the father.

"Hai, My Lord."

Sango left in a hurry.

"She would never learn how to act like a royal." sighs her father.

"Well, it's all your fault for letting her have her own mountain." smiles the mom. "She's just like you everyday."

"She's more like both of you." smiles Souta.

They both look at him and smile.

Kagome on the Mountain...

Kagome was on the mountain sliding on the side of her personal mountain on a sled. She was looking at the sight of all the lands. She saw all the castle's and some celebrations going on.

'I wonder why all the castle's having a celebrations today?' she though while still sliding as fast as the speed of light down the castle. "THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"

"Princess Kagome!"

"Huh?" Kagome looks down the mountain and spots her best friend Sango. "Hey, Sango! Morning."

"Kagome, we have to get going."

"Why, I'm having so much fun." she laughs. "Come join me." she makes a stop in front of Sango.

"Kagome." she smiles. "Your father is waiting for you to come!"

"Why, did I do something?" she stands up.

"Kagome!" she hits Kagome on the head. "Did you forget it was Prince and Princess Day?"

"What!"

"Your father and mother are waiting for you in the grand hall. "We must go."

"I didn't know it was today." she starts running super speed towards the castle with Sango on the side of her. "I didn't pack or prepare for it."

"I have your stuff ready." said Sango.

"You're the best Sango." she smiles. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Me too."

Sango and Kagome jumps over the way off the castle's back part and lands in the garden ears. They all kind of demons and humans at the front entrance waiting and cheering.

"Sango, tell my father that I would be ready so start without me."

"Hai!"

Thrown Room

"Where is she?" questions Kagome's father. "We should have started this minutes ago."

"Calm down dear." said his wife while kissing him on the cheek.

"Gross!" said Souta while looking at his parents that started to make out. "Get a room."

They look at him and laugh.

"Your majesty's" said Sango while appearing on the balcony on the side of them.

"Sango, did you find her?" ask Souta.

"Hai, she said go on ahead and start without her while she gets ready."

"That's all way's like her." said the mother while taking Souta's hand. "We are first Souta."

The door opens and cheering demons and humans alike were waiting them. Kagome's father looks at his younger pup and mate walk out the room waving and people bowing.

When he saw their turn was gone he steps out and smiles down at his people.

'Kagome, this better be quick.'

Kagome's father was done walking and now it was Kagome's turn.

At the door was Kagome wearing a beautiful cherry blossom kimono, had her hair up, and looking beautiful as ever. Over the years she has grown breast, taller, and the royal marking on her face. They were two golden marks like her father but her symbol on her head was a golden star. Her tail was over her shoulder and was a beautiful and shinny black/ brown.

Everyone went silence for a moment because she was the most beautiful young demon they have ever seen. They saw how she walks down the steps smiling and waving.

A few kids were playing ball in the back and it was heading towards her. It hit Kagome's tail and she stops. It goes silence because no one would dare hit royalty. It means death if you were caught. Kagome and the others looks at the group of children and the children looks at the little demon that through the ball.

A guard was about to take out his sword but Kagome ordered him to stop.

"Hold your weapons." she said while picking up the ball and going over to the children. She kneels down to the boys height.

Kagome sensed a great amount of fear on him but all she did was smile. "Is this yours?" she holds the ball out to him.

"Yes, I'm sorry." he starts to cry.

"Hey," she pats the boy on the head. "It's all right." she smiles at him then wipes his tears. "Just be careful next time. All right?"

"Hai." he takes the ball.

"Come on stop crying." she says it in a gentle voice and peck kiss him on the forehead.

The boy turn red and was in shock for a moment.

"Well, see you later." she gets up and leaves him alone.

The other children starts looks at the boy and he was kissed by the Princess. The cheer came back on. Kagome was standing by her father.

"Your late." he said under his breath.

"A Princess is never late. Everyone else is just early." she giggles.

"There is something important I want to give you before you leave."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." he smiles.

Western Lands...

Sesshomaru and his leaving celebration was over and he was in his room packing to get ready. His loyal servant Miroku was helping him pack his stuff.

"I'm not taking a lot of stuff with me." said Sesshomaru while sitting on his bed.

"I'm going to pack your shampoo for that pretty hair of yours." smiles Miroku. "You have to look good for your future mate."

"I don't know why my father is pushing me to do this." he sighs.

"Because, My Lord, it is tradition for all royals to do this." he smiles. "I wish I can go with you. I get to see the beautiful woman in the lands."

"You are such a pervert Miroku." he looks at him. "Would you like to come along with me?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I have to go to Princes Inuyasha's castle to be Lady Iyaroi's protector then come back to help your father."

"I've been wondering." said Sesshomaru while going over to his balcony window. "How did you get that windtunnel in your hand?"

"Oh..." Miroku looks at his right hand and frowns.

"You don't have to talk about it."

"My Prince, as you know my father was a monk and I am also." he stops packing. "A long time ago my father was put on a curse by a half-breed demon call Naraku. To make this story short, I would die because the window will open up and I would be suck in and die."

"I'm sorry."

"And that's why I need a woman to have my children."

"Monks are not suppose to get married."

"But I am a special monk." he smiles.

'More like Special Aid.' Sesshomaru thought to him self.

"That reminds me." said Miroku. "Your father wanted you in his studies when you were finished packing."

Sesshomaru's turns around and head towards the door.

EASTERN Lands...

Kagome was finished packing and heading towards her father's study for the gift he had for her. She entered the studies and found her parents making out. Her father was in his chair while the mother was on his lap feeling on him and kissing him. His hands were on her breast squeezing them. Her mothers hand was around his neck pulling him closer and one hin his pants.

"Mom! Dad!" she smiles.

Both parents stop and look at their daughter.

"Should I come back?" she giggles.

"We taught you about knocking." said her father.

"I'm sorry but I was so surprise to come and get my gift." she says while watching her parents dress them self. "Besides, I'm used to it."

"Well, that proves that we really love each other." said her mother while getting off her husbands lap but was pulled back be her husband.

"We will finish this tonight." he says in her ear.

"I know." she smiles.

She got up leaving her tail around his neck and moving away from him and letting him leave her sent on him. Her mother leaves.

"I love that woman." he smiles.

"I see that." said Kagome.

"All right Kagome." he sits up. "I have this special gift that would be perfect for you since you are a great fighter." he goes to his closet and takes out a long box.

"A sword?"

"Not just any sword." he open the box. "It's called Souunga."

"I'm sensing a very evil aura coming from it."

"I know but you have the power to control it and not let it control you."

"May I?" she ask if she can pick it up.

"Sure."

Kagome touched Sounga and felt a shock coming through her body. The Souunga glows purple then white. Kagome made it pure.

"Where did you get this?"

"My old friend."

"Who was he?"

"He is now the Lord of the Western Lands."

"He was your friend?" she said in shock. "But why is he your enemy now, father."

"Because of the woman that gave birth to you."

"Mom?"

"We both loved your mother very much back when we were your age but she chosen me over him." he sighs and put the box down. "He gave me that sword for a friendship gift before I met your mother. We were the best friends but we let a woman get between us."

"Dad."

"Kagome," he takes her hand. "I want you to wheel the sword and keep it for pure."

"Yes father."

"Don't let it get into the wrong hands."

"I won't."

"I know." he place a hand on her cheek. "Be careful my daughter."

"I will." she hugs him. "I will dad and I won't fail you."

"I know."

The came apart and Kagome left the room.

"Good bye my daughter and I would pray for your safe return."

* * *

West Lands...

Sesshomaru just got his new sword called Tenseiga and was very pissed off at his father because he got that sword and his half brother has the one he wants and another sword called Souunga but his father wouldn't explain why.

'Why did he give me this sword and my ass of a brother get the other one?' said Sesshomaru while looking at the sword he just received from his father. 'I'll make Inuyasha give it to me. If he doesn't I'll kill him my self.'

"I don't like that look on your face."

Sesshomaru looks up and see Miroku with Sesshomaru's belongings in his hair.

"I have everything you need in here and your sword Toukijin." he smiles.

Sesshomaru takes his stuff. "See ya."

"Good bye my Princes."

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I hope you like. The next one would be when Kagome and Sesshomaru meets. Well, you can put it like that. Shippo meets Kagome also. Rin meets Sesshomaru. See ya soon. hehehe**


	4. Meeting

East and West Lovers

Lady Danielle

* * *

**Meeting**

Kagome was almost to Lady Kaede village. She was walking through the forest called Inuyasha Forest. The forest was very thick but beautiful to Kagome. It had so much life and beauty. Kagome came to a clearing and saw a well that was called 'The Bone Eaters Well' and saw a tree that was the biggest tree she ever saw in life. She walks over to the well and sits at the edge.

"Time for me to take a rest." She sighs and puts her hair behind her ears.

"Hello!"

"Huh?" she looks around.

"Excuse me can you help me get out!"

Kagome heard that it was from the well. She got up, looks inside the well, and sees a young fox demon. "Hey, how did you get down there?"

"M… my friends put be down here." He said with a little sadness. "Can you help me?"

"All right." She takes her tail off her shoulder and put it down the well. "Grab on."

When she felt a hold on her tail she picks him up and out the well. She held the boy in front of her and looks at him.

"Hello." She smiles.

"Thank you." He jumps down.

It was a fox demon that had a cute little ribbon in his hair. Kagome giggles.

"What's so funny?" he yells at her.

"I'm sorry but (giggles) you look so cute." She stops and looks at the young fox demon blush. "What is your name?"

"My names Shippo."

"My name is Kagome and nice to meet you."

Shippo sat on her tail. "You are very beautiful Lady Kagome." He bows with his head.

"Thank you."

Shippo jumps off her tail. "I have to go, my lady." He bows again.

"Wait, what about your parents? I can't let you go like this."

"I… I don't have no parents." He looks down and runs away.

Kagome frowns and smells salt tears. 'Poor thing.' She gets up and heads towards the other way to Keada's village.

'He shouldn't be wondering in the forest alone.' She thought while looking back. 'And he has no parents or anyone to protect him.' She looks back in front of her and sees a woman and her child picking herds. When they spotted Kagome she smelt fear.

"Demon!" she grabs her child and runs towards Keada Village. "A demon! Help!"

Kagome turns around and notice that the woman was talking about her.

'They must not be a big fan of demons I see.' She goes behind a tree. "I better lay low." Kagome was changing into a human while she heard men coming towards her. When she was fully transformed a young man with a spear scared her. "Ahh!"

"You should really get out of the forest Miss. There is a demon around her." He smiles at her. "Go to the village where it is safe."

"… Yes." She walks past them and into the village.

In the village, Kagome headed to the Priestess house. She heard a yell of a kid and a calm and old voice of an old woman. Kagome was scared again when a young man or should I say half breed with long silver hair, dog ears, and amber eyes.

"!" Kagome backs up.

"What the hell do you want?" he yells at her.

Kagome growls at him for being rude but she controlled her anger. "You don't even know me and your yelling at me! How dare you!" she steps to him. "I'm here to see Priestess Keada and not some boy that has very rude manors!"

"Don't need to yell!"

"Well you yelled at me!"

An old woman came out of the house that had red pants, white short, and an eye patch over her right eye. "I'm sorry for his rude behavior child." She smiles. "My name is Priestess Keada and please to meet you…?"

"My name is Kagome." Kagome bows.

"Kagome?" she looks in shock. "I was expecting a demon not a human."

"…"

"All well let's go." She walks over to a shrine.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha, rolls her eyes at him, and follows Keada to the shrine. When Keada and Kagome was alone Kagome turns back to her demon form. "I am sorry that I couldn't show my true form before."

"I see, you were the demon that was outside the village." She smiles.

"Yeah, I didn't know that these villagers were afraid of demons."

"I understand since you come from the East that you don't know that the West is not at peace."

"Not at peace?"

"Yes, in the West we humans don't trust demons and the demons are out to kill us."

"That's horrible."

"Ha, here we are."

They stop at a large shrine that was being guarded by humans. Keada walks inside the shrine but Kagome was stopped at the door.

"No demons allowed in the temple."

"It's all right." Said Keada."

"But Priestess Keada!" they look at her.

"You know how this Shrine is, those who are pure of heart may enter."

"If you say so Priestess." They move from in front of Kagome. "We are sorry, My Lady."

"You are just doing you jobs it's all right." She walks in the door of the Shrine and the guards were in shock.

Inside the shrine was an empty room but it had a necklace stand in the middle that had a purple sphere.

"Your blood line came from Priestess- demons, right?"

"Yes, from my mothers side." She walks to the side of Keada. "Is that the Shikon Jewel?"

"Yes child it is and it is you're to keep and protect. If it falls into the wrong hands I'm afraid this world would be no more."

"I see." She walks towards the necklace stand and touches it. "Since I have no chose too." She picks it up but…Bam! She saw the half- breed from earlier come in through the roof, grab the necklace, and jumps back through the roof.

"You mean those wrong hands?" she jumps through the roof after the half- breed.

She lands in the middle village near the market area. Once a human saw her they all screamed and ran away. All the screaming was really hurting Kagome's ears so she lost contact with the half- breed.

'…' She's growls.

Prince Sesshomaru… 

Sesshomaru was walking through the forest towards Keada village to search for Inuyasha, his half brother. But this time he wasn't alone because he ad a demon toad with him and a human girl with him. He got the girl name Rin from a village that was over run by the wolf demon tribe. He tests his sword out and tested it on the girl. His loyal servant, the Toad demon, follows Sesshomaru were ever he goes because before he saved Rin he saved him and gave him the staff of two heads.

"Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru?" ask Jaken with frighten in his voice.

"…"

"Look Master Jaken!" points Rin at a village down the cliff they were standing on. "It's a village!" she looks at Sesshomaru. "Are we going their Lord Sesshomaru?"

"…Jaken?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken answers.

"Take care of Rin while I'm gone." He looks at Jaken then jumps down from the cliff.

"Hai."

Inuyasha was a tree looking at the Shikon Jewel and arguing with his servant, the flea, Myoga. "I beg you Master Inuyasha to return the Shikon Jewel back!" he saids while sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder and sucking his blood from his cheek. Inuyasha slaps Myoga and hold him in his hand. "No way Myoga! With this I can become a full demon." He smiles. "Your father is going to be angry." "Not if he knows." He glares at the little servant flea. "You won't tell him will you _Myoga._" He plucks Myoga away. Inuyasha's sword, Tetsusaiga, starts shaking. "Huh, what is it Tetsusaiga?" he holds up the sword. The wind blew though the tree he was in and he smells his brother, Sesshomaru. He looks down and sees Sesshomaru striking at him. Inuyasha backs up to the ground and growls. "What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?" "Tetsusaiga." He growls. "You are not worthy such a sword so give it to me!" 

"You want the sword huh?" smiles Inuyasha while placing the necklace of the Shikon Jewel around his neck but it was sent away by an arrow.

"Huh?" looks Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at the same time looking at the necklace attach to the tree by an arrow.

"My Prince's please stop this." Yells Myoga while jumping in between them.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ignored Myoga and saw that their swords were shaking wildly then before.

Inuyasha was then sent back to a tree by a sea of arrows. He was pinned to the tree.

"What the hell?" looks Inuyasha questionably then looks at his brother that was looking at the sky.

**Kagome **jumps down from her cloud and lands on the ground softly. She saw the half- breed pinned to the tree with her arrows and a full dog demon looking at her.

"I would be taking this." She walks over to the Shikon Jewel that she pinned to the tree then looks at the half- breed.

"Hey, that's mine."

Kagome punches him in the face. "You, how many times are you going to piss me off in one day?"

"What the hell are you talking about. I don't even know you wench."

Kagome became very angry but not angry enough to transform because no one from her entire life called her a wench before that she's know of. She grabs him by the neck and raises him. "Don't test me." she growls then smiles. "Now, what did you call me again?"

"Souunga?" looks Myoga at Kagome's sword. "How did you get that sword?" he jumps on top of Kagome's left shoulder. "…Please let my Prince Inuyasha—

"Prince?" Kagome looks at the little flea and drops the half- breed. "This mutt is a Prince?"

"Tell me young lady, where did you get that sword?"

"What is it to you?"

"It's a very dangerous for a beautiful and young lady like you." He blushes. "Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift." She looks at Souunga. "Souunga is not dangerous at all."

"Do you know where that sword came from?"

"She purred it." Said Sesshomaru.

Kagome looks at the other demon that was standing there with a sword in his hand and had one arm. "I did."

"Where are you from?" ask Myoga.

'I guess hey can't see my marks.' She thought.

"She's from the East and by those marks on her head that means she's Princesses of the East."

"Princess?" looks Myoga at the marks. "Are you the daughter of Lord Higura?"

"Yes, my name is Princess Kagome Higura and I'm the next ruler of the East."

"Next ruler?" questions Inuyasha while getting up and looking at Kagome's beauty. "Wow…" he got a clear look at her and was impressed in what he saw.

"…"

"You would be my next mate!" points to Kagome.

"Enough!" yells Sesshomaru. "I can get you any time but a Eastern on the West land is forbidding."

Myoga runs away.

"And who said so?"

"I did!" growls and runs towards Kagome with full speed.

Kagome took out Souunga and it meets Sesshomaru's sword and this made a big explosion between them two. When Sesshomaru got close he recognized her face but doesn't remember were.

'This girl. I've seen her face before but where?' he pushes back. 'She can't be the girl that I met 11 years ago?'

A Kagome and Sesshomaru push back from each other and looks at each other.

" Princess, Prince you two must stop this!" yells Myoga.

"Shall we continue?" question Kagome while smiling and jumping on a branch of the nearest tree.

"Hmmm." Grins Sesshomaru while jumping up after her but she just jumped back into another tree. "Running away?"

"I never run is just I like to fight on open fields." She smiles and places her sword back into his sheath and leaping from tree to tree to farther West but going on the demon part. Catch me if you can!" she laughs.

Sesshomaru didn't fine this funny or playful. "Are you mocking me?"

"…"

'She is such a child!' he growls. 'And why is she faster then me!'

Kagome jumps down after 10 minutes into a wide and open space that smelt like flowers and rich soil. She stands on the right side and Sesshomaru was on the left and ready to attack. Kagome took her tail down from her shoulder and let is wag with excitement.

"No more running." Said Sesshomaru with an emotionless face. "I wouldn't back down or run."

"Neither will I." She takes out her sword and watch it glow white.

"I'm going to show the whole forest how weak you Eastern are once in for all."

"I'm going to show how weak Westerns are and how their Prince is weak!"

Sesshomaru growls and heads towards her at full speed but from his surprise she was all ready in his face. She hit his sword and flashes past him but her tail grabbed his neck and bring him to the ground.

'That was so embarrassing.' He growls and gets up. 'She's fast and stronger then I thought.' He smiles and takes his tail off his shoulder and let it wag in excitement.

Kagome was watching him and was very not impressed. But she felt something dripping down her cheek and touches it and saw her blood. 'When did he?'

"You are not worthy of wheeling the Souunga," said Sesshomaru while heading towards her. "So give it to me and die!"

Sesshomaru slashes his sword but she kept on dodging everyone until she had to trip on a lower branch and fell on the floor with the sword coming out of her hand.

"Got you!" said Sesshomaru while getting ready to swing his sword towards her neck but he was stopped because he felt cold steel on his neck.

"A draw." Smiles Kagome while lifting her neck up because Sesshomaru sword was on neck. "Not bad for a Western."

"Hmp! I can kill you right now."

"So can I and we both lose."

"Give me the sword."

"This is my sword and you can't have it," She growls up at him. "Who do you think you are!"

"I am Prince of the West."

"Well, West meet East, Princess." She grins then growls under her breath because she notices that he was looking at her body.

'Not bad for a East Princess.' He thought while smiling deep inside and looking at her chest. 'Still needs some developing though.' He looks at her neck and notices a necklace that had a black ring on it. 'That necklace! That was the one I have to that girl 11 years ago. Is this her?' He looks at her sword near his neck then at her. "Fine, a draw." He moves his sword away from her neck. "You are able to travel on the west now but—

Kagome got up and stood in front of him. "And now you can go on the east lands."

"…"

"If you haven't notice, Prince Sesshomaru." She said while looking at his neck to see a necklace that reminds her of a boy who gave her's. "We are on the border line of the eat and west lands so you are allowed to go on my lands as well." She walks past him. "By the way," she looks back at him. "That was a great fight."

'I agree.' While watching her leave and smelling her sent from her. "You know this doesn't change anything."

"Huh?" she looks at him.

"I would be after the sword and take it from you."

"And I'll be waiting." She said while jumping up, lands on a cloud, and flies back to the village. 'Prince Sesshomaru, huh? He's kinda cute.'

* * *

Lady Danielle: I hope you like. I'm trying my best with this. 


	5. Plans & Problems

East and West Lovers

By: Lady Danielle

**Note: I am sooo sorry for all of you that really wanted me to update soon. It's kinda hard because I really have to get Lord Sesshomaru's character. I had a review in the 2nd chapter about Lord Sesshomaru being nice to Miroku. I know it's not like him but I was pretty lazy in that chapter and I am sorry. It took me a long time to get this chapter in mind. I think I got it but not sure. Well, here I go.

* * *

**

**Plans&Problems

* * *

**

Princess Kagome was flying across the sky on her cloud that she created. She was fixing her cut on her cheek that Prince Sesshomaru gave her during their battle. When she was finished with her cut she jumps down from the cloud and lands in the forest. She went back to her human form and headed towards the village. When she arrived at the village, the villagers looked like they were getting ready for a celebration. She put the Shikon Jewel necklace around her neck and hid it underneath her kimono. Then heads back to Priestess Kaeda place.

"Lady Kaeda," She knocks on the side of the house to come in. "May I come in?"

"Yes ye can child."

She goes inside and see that half breed, Inuyasha, and Lady Kaeda was patching up his wounds that he got from the arrows she pinned him to the tree. She glares at him then looks at Lady Kaeda.

"Lady Kaeda," She sits down and looks at her with a smile on her face. "Who'd you mind if I stay here for a the night?"  
"Yes ye can Kagome."

"Thank you so much!"

"Ye are just in time for the Festival of the Cherry Blossom."

"Festival of the Cherry Blossom?"

"Ye never heard about the 'Festival of the Cherry Blossom?"

"Um…no."

"What are you from, the eastern lands?" Inuyasha yells at Kagome. "The Festival of the Cherry Blossom is when the cherry blossoms trees finally bloom."

Kagome looks at him, relax her, and keeps the smile on. "Is that why the village getting ready for a celebration?" She gets up and looks out the window. "Do you guys need help?"

"Ye are our guess," Lady Kaeda gets up and goes to her. "You just need to relax and enjoy your self."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Kaeda laughs at her.

Inuyasha looks at Kagome's figures and was very impress and he noticed that the Princess he met earlier was name Kagome. And he focus real hard to see how who'd she look like in a demon form and after he notice the difference he just smiled at her.

'Princess of the East, Kagome, since she has Souunga and more land then my land then I should make her my queen.' Inuyasha grins at his thought and makes a low evil grin. "Excuse me Lady Kagome."

Kagome turns to Inuyasha with a expression his brother gives him that meant 'What the hell you want now?'

Inuyasha got up, went to her, and bowed his head low and kept it low. "I am sorry for my rudeness and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. That was very childish and I'm sorry. My name is Inuyasha, Prince Inuyasha from the North."

"Um…" Kagome looks at him and turns her expression to a smile. "Nice to meet Prince Inuyasha. And it's all right for being childish sometimes but not rude. I'm Kagome and you can just call me Kagome."

"Then you can just call me Inuyasha." Inuyasha picks up his head, twitches his ears, and keeps the smile he has on his face. "Would you like the tour of the village?"

"Sure."

* * *

**The South…**

Prince Kouga was standing on a hill with his companions, Hakku and Ginta. They just finishing dinner with the other wolves in the cave he lives in for now. His mission now was to find a mate and he knew who its going to be. Princess Kagome of the Eastern lands. Kouga and Kagome go way back and ever since the first day they met, at age 6, Kouga was in love with her. He saw Kagome as a cheerful, lovable,and perfect mother.

"Sniff her out boys," smiles Kouga while looking down on the hill. "Princess Kagome would be mine soon."

"Not to be mean Kouga but you know Princess Kagome rejected you a few times." said Ginta.

"She didn't mean it!" he grabs Ginta by the collar and growls. "I wouldn't stand if another guy would put his hand on my Kagome. She's mine woman." he drops him to the floor.

"What about Princess Ayame?" questions Hakku.

"What about her?" he turns to Hakku. "She's just not my type."

"She's a wolf demon and if you two get together then the clans would join again."

"Shut up!" Kouga jumps off the cliff and runs towards the west. "Here I come Kagome!"

"Wait Prince Kouga!"**

* * *

**

**The North Castle**

The Monk, Miroku, just arrived at the North Castle to see Lady Izayoi. He wassent toprotect her and give her company while Inuyasha was away on his journey for love. He went in the castle and sneaks to the Queens bed chamber from a side wall that pushed in and turns around. It leads outsdie to the side of the castle. Miroku appearing in the closet of Lady Izayoi and heard moans. Miroku was such a pervert and spend hours watching his Lord and Lady mate. But, his Lord was at the West castle. And Lady Izayoi was moning for a while then yelling for help but it was low.

"Get you discusting hands off me!"

"No one can hear you my lady,"

Miroku knew that voice very well and it was Takemoaru. Takemoaru was forbidding to go near the Lady since his Lord always knew that Takemoaru had a crush on her. Miroku jumps out the closet, holding his staff, and ready to attack.

"Get you hands off my Lady!"

Takemoaru was holding Lady Izayoi's left breast while the other hand was keeping her close. Miroku ran towards him and hit Takemaoru on the head and he fell through the wall. Lady Izayoi fell on the floor hard.

"My lady, are you all right?" Miroku looks at his lady and picks her up. "Guards, seize Takemaoru at once!"

The guards came to see Takemaoru running out the castle and through out the land. They followed him.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: Short, I know. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take this story slow. I'm having ideas about this one and I know that you would like them.**


	6. Awakening

East and West Lovers  
By: Lady Danielle

* * *

AWAKENING

* * *

Takemaoru was in the far South Mountains searching for something. He held in his possession a necklace which he'd stolen form the Middle Lands treasury, so he could go this far. The necklace was made out of gold and had a red ruby at the end. The necklace was an important treasure to all kind because this necklace was about to wake up a very strong dragon demon. The name of this dragon demon was Ryuukotsusei and he was sealed by three dog demons a long time ago. The three dog demons were rulers of the West and Eastern Lands, Lord Inu no Taishou, Lady Mizuki, and Lord Higure.  
Now, at this moment, Takemaoru was in a cave that was in the middle of a the mountain. Some demons were coming in and out but they didn't do anything to him since the necklace he held had a barrier. If one of them were to touch the barrier they would die instantly.  
"What do you want here, human?" Asked a demon while flying above him. "This place is for demons that worships Lord Ryuukotsusei, the dragon demon."  
"I'm here," Takemaoru grinned, while looking at the demon, "To awaken him."  
"Follow me," The demon answered, floating down a dark tunnel to lead Takemaoru to the body of Ryuukotsusei.  
'Once I have awaken the dragon demon Ryuukotsusei; I will kill the demon Lord Inuno Taishou, and rule over all the lands and have Lady Izayoi as my queen.' At this thought he chuckled and continued to follow the demon deeper into the cave.  
Back at the Kaede's village there was a festival was going on that was called the "Cherry Blossom Festival." Princess Kagome and Prince Inuyasha were in a contest called, "Cherry Drum." Cherry Drum is when the village has a contest by banging on a drum with groups of two. The prize was get a 300 yen. Prince Inuyasha and Princess Kagome were on a group and Inuyasha was banging on the drum now. He was horrible and Kagome knew that he was losing. And they did end up losing.  
"You should have done it wildly and added more life to it." Kagome sighed while Inuyasha walked over to her. "You suck as a partner."  
"Since you say so," Inuyasha growled, while going to her side. "You go enter the next one."  
"I will and I won't need you as a partner."  
Kagome suddenly felt a pull on her kimono and looking down saw a little fox demon. It was the same fox demon she'd taken out of the well this morning. He was wearing a purple ribbon in his hair and holding a pink flower that was a piece of a cherry blossom tree. The little fox demon was smiling and blushing while holding the flower up to her.  
"T... this I- is," His voice was shaky and he was shuttering. "F- f- for y-you."  
Kagome smiled down at the fox demon before kneeling down on one knee, to take the flower. She smells it and it smelt of cherries.  
"Thank you so much," Kagome giggled at him, then kisses him on the cheek. "What's your name?"  
The fox demon was blushing and feeling the cheek Kagome kissed. "My n-name is... is–  
"For crying out loud!" Inuyasha growls while going behind the fox demon. "His name is Shippo and he's one of the orphans in the village."  
"Shippo?" Kagome brighten her smile and picks Shippo up then stand up. "You are so cute! I can just hug you!" She laughs and rubs her cheek against his.  
Kagome couldn't help but over hear one of the village woman that was 20 feet behind her, Shippo, and Inuyasha. The village woman was talking to a young woman.  
"Look at the visitor with that demon," The older woman said to the young woman. "She's must be from the East or South since she's a demon lover."  
"Yeah, a demon and human don't belong together."  
"If Prince Inuyasha marries a human then it would be good for the humans in the west and east."  
"Not in the West because Prince Sesshomaru." The young woman commented.  
"I agree. Prince Sesshomaru is cold hearted and doesn't give any pity to humans. We need a human for him."  
"Prince Sesshomaru would never agree."  
"That's why I'm moving to the eastern lands." The old woman replied.  
"With the demons and humans?"  
"The people there are nice and I heard that their Princess is kind to both humans and demons."  
"I also heard that she was very beautiful and might be for Prince Sesshomaru."  
"She is the general of the east as well and lead an army with the Phoenix, Elves, and Fairy Clan."

0000000000000000  
Kagome entered a talent contest and she was the first one up. She went on the stage and started to sing. As she was about ready to start singing, in front of her felt something happening in the south. A evil and strong demonic aura was awakening.  
'I'll check it out in the morning. I know the Wolf Tribe and they should be able to take care of it.' Kagome thought while looking up in the sky, she sighs, and starts to sing.  
Name of Song: Every Heart  
Tell me babe,  
how many times do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart  
Every Heart is not gentle yet  
What shall I do?  
I can never say my loneliness  
Every Heart doesn't know so what's there to say  
Oh what to do?  
Was afraid of the darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to the distant million stars  
Round & Round the planets revolve the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace  
Forever more  
Growing, growing woe baby  
We can work it out

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were passing by Kaede's village but stopped, because they heard a beautiful voice coming from the Cherry Blossom Festival. Rin was at the edge of the cliff looking down on the village, she watched as all the games stop as everyone turned and faced the stage that was in the middle of the village. Rin looked at the young woman that was singing and smiled."She's so pretty!" Rin smiled while pointing to the woman. "Her voice is so pretty."  
Rin was leaning over the edge and was about to fall but Sesshomaru put his tail in the way to pull her back. Sesshomaru picked her up into his arms to let her see down the cliff.  
"Don't lean over the edge."  
"Rin is sorry."  
Sesshomaru looks and listens to the woman that was singing, taking notice that it's Princess Kagome in her human form. He was told that she had a beautiful voice but not this beautiful. Her voice was so warm, loveable, and full of emotion. It reminded him of his mother. 'Mother...' He thought while turning away from the small town. 'Inuyasha...'  
"Prince Sesshomaru," a voice called.  
Sesshomaru knew that voice very well. It was Princess Ayame from the far south mountains. He looked up to her and saw the not so beautiful wolf demon approaching. Ayame still had her hair in two pig tails with a flower, just like very wolf demon has. Sesshomaru noticed her tail was between her legs and could smell the fear on her. For some reason she always seemed to be that way around him, but he really didn't care because he enjoyed it. He loved the way he could smell fear on people.  
Ayame went to his side and looked down towards the town. "Have you seen Prince Kouga?" She looks back at him and noticed he was walking away. "Sesshomaru?"  
"..."  
Ayame sighs and tries to relate herself because Sesshomaru always gave her the creeps. Ever since the day Inuyasha's mother became the queen of the middle lands he'd been pissed off.

Kagome was finishing up her song, and in the middle of the song she stopped for a moment because she noticed in the far southern mountains there were two red lights. From the figure that was below the lights, looked like a dragon demon. It was huge and a demonic aura was surrounding the mountain. She was looking at the mountain and the creature disappeared into the shadow. The eyes of the dragon demon were staring back at her because she felt his eyes looking in to hers. She stops looking at the mountain and walks off stage to be greeted by a joyful fox-demon. Shippo jumped into her arms and smiled.  
"You have a pretty voice Kagome!"  
"Thank you Shippo," She holds him and rubs her face close to his. 'Ah, he's so cute!'  
"Wow Kagome," Inuyasha came over smiling with his hands in his side pockets. "You have a beautiful voice."  
"Why thank you." Kagome couldn't help but blush. "Coming from a Prince, I feel so honored."  
Inuyasha looks at Shippo who's rubbing his head on Kagome's shoulder to put his scent on her and he started to growl, but it's low since he doesn't want Kagome knowing. To his surprised Kagome rubbed her face against Shippo and made a playful growl.  
"Your so cute Shippo!"  
'Kagome will be a great mother one day.' Inuyasha smiles at the sight he was watching. 'It's been a long time since I've seen Shippo smile like that. Ever since his parents died he's been so down.'  
From afar, Lady Kaede was watching what Kagome and Shippo were doing. She had an idea that Kagome should adopt Shippo since he never been so happy like this his whole entire life. It would be a great idea.The night went on in the village of Kaeda. The Cherry Blossom festival was wonderful and at the end the fireworks went off. Kagome and Shippo were playing ball with the other children while they went. Now, Kagome and Shippo were outside the village and taking a bath at a big hot spring. She didn't show her true form to anyone yet, but since only Shippo was there with her it would be all right.  
Shippo was standing on the low side, so he could touch the bottom and Kagome was on the deep end relating. Her eyes were close and head was lying back on the rock behind her. When she didn't hear Shippo splashing she knew he was coming towards her. The problem with that was he didn't know how to swim. She let her tail come up from the water and Shippo was hanging on to it with his tail between his leg.  
"Shippo, are you all right?" Kagome sits up and makes Shippo come closer to her by moving her tail towards her. "Shippo."  
"You're a demon?"  
"I'm a dog demon."  
"But, your pretty." Shippo looks at her marks on her face. "Inuyasha isn't pretty."  
"Because he's a half demon." She slides into the water and looks at the bushes, knowing Inuyasha was at watching her. She wasn't giving him a show.  
'That pervert!' Kagome growls low then stops when she thinks of something. "Shippo, I'm going to show you a trick."  
"I love tricks!"  
"All right then," She puts her hands together and starts praying. While she was praying enchanting beads were forming in front of her. Once the beads were connected, they remained floating in thin air and she made a triangle with both hands and pointed it towards the bushes where Inuyasha was at. When the pray was over the beads flew into the bushes and all you hear was Inuyasha cursing and struggling. When it stopped Inuyasha sits up, facing the other way, trying to get the beads off.  
"Hey, what gives!" Inuyasha tried and tried to snap the beads off but it wasn't working.  
Kagome gets behind a rock that comes to her shoulders and wraps her tail around her waist and below.  
"You pervert! That's what you get for spying on me."  
"You didn't have anything I find interesting anyway!" Inuyasha sat there trying to get the necklace off. "You wench."  
"What you call me?" Kagome's eyes were getting red and she starts to growl.  
"Wench. W-E-N-C-H."  
She calms herself down then smiles. "Hmm... Sit boy."  
Bam! Inuyasha's necklace hit the ground then his face.

In the Northern Mountains the castle was being attacked by a dragon demon along with another demon and a human. All the wolves and the wolf demons that were living in the mountains, were all being overthrown. The ruler of the mountain was Ayame's grandfather, Lord Akihiko. Ryuukotsusei and Takemaru teamed up and had an army of millions of demons that were attacking and killing all the things which lived on the mountain.  
Princess Ayame was fighting with the demons in her own castle. She was giving her grandfather time to get away. The real plan was for her to leave and Lord Akihiko was going to distract the demons but Ayame didn't want that. She was in the grand thrown room with an army of demons and wolf demons.  
"Princess Ayame, you must leave!" The general yelled at her while killing a demon.  
"I won't!" Ayame yells while cutting a demons head off. "I won't leave my people!"  
"Please, you are the next heir to the throne and it will kill the villagers if you weren't alive." He takes her arm and runs to her room. Inside Ayame's room was a secret tunnel that lead you to the Middle Lands. When they arrive in Ayame's room the general slams the door in the demons face. The tunnel was in Ayame's wall, in the closet.  
"In here Princess!" He opens the closet and pulled a lever on the side and it opens to reveal a dark cave. "Hurry!"  
Bam! The bedroom door was broken open and when they heard that, the general pushed Ayame inside and closed the closet door.  
Before Ayame can scream the tunnel door closed on her. She stood their crying for her general and gets on her knees. Luckily for her nothing can get through the door so she could cry and scream all she wanted. Well, she thought that until red liquid came from the other side of the wall. It was the wolf demon's blood; her general.  
"No!" Ayame cries then steps back into the darkness.  
She was really scared because then the door opened. She ran into the darkness and stood still. She saw a human. He was the general of the North, Lord Takemaru. Her general's body was underneath his feet. Ayame was standing very still and try to stay hidden in the darkness.  
A floating snake demon came in the dark and looks around with a torch of fire. While he came closer, Ayame moved back slowly. Snake demons could smell well with their tongue and that's what he was doing. Ayame dried her tears so he couldn't smell the salt.  
He walked faster in the dark, and as he walked she leaps further into the tunnel.  
"The Princess and the King went through here my Lord." The snake demon said while looking back at Lord Takemaru. "Shall we go after them?"  
"Go!"  
Ayame places her back on the wall and ended up falling.  
"AHHHHHHH!" Ayame scream then lands in a river full that was heading North.  
She had no time to get her breath because the current was too strong, so it took her.

* * *

Western Lands  
It was morning and Lord Inu no Taishou was in his office doing paper work. Along with his paper work he just received a message from a massager that came from the Northern mountains. The messenger died once he reached the castle wall. He was scratched up and his arm lost a lot of blood.  
In his study Saya and the flea demon Myoga were his trusted advisers and went through everything together that had to do with his lands.  
They just read the over the message about Takemaru and Ryuukotsusei taking over the Northern Mountains.  
"How could this happen?" Myoga said while sitting on his Lords desk next to Saya. "Ryuukotsuei couldn't be awaken because the dragon necklace Lady Mizuki gave you is in the royal treasury."  
"Remember we transferred the demon necklace to the Northern lands treasury and I bet Takemaru awakened Ryuukotsuei."  
"Takemaru!" Lord Inu no Taishou growled when he heard that name. "Touching my mate and then causing problems all throughout the land!" He gets out of his chair and slams the door open. "Saya! Myoga, tell my people to head to the middle lands!"  
"Y- yes my Lord!" Both demons said while jumping off the desk and following their lord.  
"When your done tell Miroku to go after my sons and tell them to come to the Middle Lands."

* * *

Inuyasha Forest  
Kagome was on her way to find out what was going on in the Northern Lands. She left Kaede's Village during the night. She was getting sick and tied of Inuyasha fussing. And she wasn't going to travel alone this time because she adopted Shippo, the fox demon. He caught her leaving through the middle of the night and he caught up to her. She never knew he was an orphan until last night. So she talked to Kaede about taking him and she agreed. Now, they are in Inuyasha's forest, walking near the river.  
Shippo was wrapped in her tail sleeping and waking up at this very moment.  
"Morning Shippo." Kagome brings her tail in front of her and sees Shippo yawing and his eyes opening slowly.  
"Morning mama!" Shippo got lose from her tail grip and jumped into her chest.  
'Mama, I like the sound of that.' Kagome wraps her new cub in her arms and smiles. "You hungry?"  
"Yes!"  
Kagome goes under a tree and puts Souunga down. " Do you know how to fish?"  
"No."  
"Good, I'm going to teach you." She rolls down, gets in the water and looks down to see plenty of fish. "Wow, we have a great spot." She looks at Shippo then picks him and place him in front of her were he can stand up in the water. "We can do it the demon way or the human way. Since we are demons we will do it our way." She bends over and places her hands in the water. "Place your hands in the water and go to the nearest fish." She looks up at Shippo and saw him put his hands on each side of the fish.  
"Like this mama?"  
"Yep." She looks back into the clear water and looks for a fish to grab. "When it's the right time. Grab it!" She grabs her fish and throws it to the side on the ground. "Then throw it to the side."  
Shippo grabs the fish and picks it up slowly and watch it in his hands. "I got one mama!"  
Before he can put it to the side it flips over and slaps him in the face. He drops it and falls into the deep part of the water. Kagome caught him with her tail and brings him to the side. Shippo had a big knot on his forehead and was crying.  
"I didn't catch it!" Shippo cries.  
"It's all right Shippo." Kagome sits on the side and licks him on the cheek. "No one's perfect on their first try. You can try again." She places a hand on his knot and heals it.  
Shippo stops crying and was tickled by her tongue and starts laughing.  
"There, feel better?" She continues to lick him then after a while she stops. "Come, I'll show you how I really fish." She takes out her bow and arrow and aims for a fish in the water. "Which one do you want?"  
"I want a big one!" Shippo smiles while spreading his arms out to show his mother how big he wants his fish.  
"All right." She aims in the river and saw something small and black. "Huh?" She lowers her arrow down and looks to see a wolf demon in the water. "Stay here Shippo." She jumps in then goes under to the deep part.  
While under water she could see it was a little girl and she was a human. She was wearing a kimono with white and orange box pattern. Kagome grabs the girl then bring her to the surface. Lucky for Kagome and the girl that she starts coughing when was brought up to fresh air. "Shippo, go get a blanket out my backpack."  
"Yes mama!" Shippo goes in his mothers bag and pulls out a gold blanket that was soft and large.  
Kagome lays the little girl on the ground softly and places the blanket on her. While doing that she opens her eyes and looks at Kagome.  
"Sess... Sama." She said low and weakly.  
"You're safe now."  
By the time Kagome finished her sentence the young girl was asleep.  
'She reminds me of Souta.' Kagome said while looking down at her, then frowns. The girl was about Shippo's age in human years. When she opened her eyes they were chocolate brown and her hair was solid black which was wavy and long. Her body was pale, and her lips were blue, and she had a few scratches on her arms and legs.  
"Mama, is she all right?" Shippo said while taking his mothers fish she caught earlier and bit into it.  
"She's will be find once we find somewhere warm for her." Kagome takes the girls cloths off and wraps the blanket around her.  
A rain dropped hits Kagome's head and she looks up to see that the clouds are getting dark. The rain was coming and they needed shelter.  
"Come on Shippo," Kagome looks at Shippo and saw that he was pulling on her tail with a smile. He wanted to ride on her tail. "All right, come on." She used her other arm to get her yellow back pack then starts walking into the forest.  
"Mama, where are we going?"  
"To find shelter from the rain."  
"Oh."

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I'm on a rp;e with this story now, I have a chapter done now but I want my editor to take a break. She won't be about to write her own stories if she busy with mines. I'm so nice. Tell me what you think of this. The next Chapter has to do with Ayame. I know u guys will like it. **


	7. Lost

East and West Lovers  
By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Lost**

* * *

On the side of the Northern Mountains in a cave, a female wolf demon and a phoenix demon hid. They were in the cave resting and getting warmth from each other. The phoenix demon was a handsome male and was Sesshomaru's equal in looks. He had long straight red hair, muscles, and red eyes. His hair stopped below his knees and was braided. He had large, red wings that were ten feet long if you stretched them out but when together they were only five feet tall. Both demons were inside a warm and dark cave. They were in located farther back from the entrance so that the demons outside, or any other creatures would not see the candle light. He made a bird nest for the wolf demon and him to sleep. She was so cold when she came out of the water so he used his body heat to warm her. He used his wings as blankets for them both. She had nothing on; and he just had his underwear on.

His name was Kouta and he was the prince of the phoenix demon clan. He was attacked by a demon while flying and his left wing was broken. He landed in the cave and found a wolf demon in the river in front of the cave; floating.

He looked down at the demon, having never before witnessed anything so beautiful as her. He looked down to see her breast and his chest press together and blush.  
'What will father think of this once he finds out?' He looked up; resting his head on her shoulder, inhaling deeply to take in her scent in. 'Such smooth skin and so soft.'

"Hmmm..."

Glancing up again he watched her eyes open. Her expression was calm, but then changed to one of shock. She screamed but it was quickly smothered as he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Please don't scream." He kept his face soft and calm. "The northern mountain castle will be able to hear you if you do. My name is Kouta and I'm a Phoenix. I saw you in the river so I brought you in this cave where I stumbled upon." He saw she was calming down by the look in her eyes. "The demons don't know we are here so lets keep it that way by not screaming. Agree?"

"Mhm." Ayame nods her head.

"Good," He lets go of her then sits up.

Ayame thought she was going to melt when she saw his chest. It was so smooth and muscular. She continued to see his body and couldn't help but blush and he blush back.

'Why is he blushing?' She glanced down to where he was looking and saw that she was naked. Reaching out she covered herself with the closet thing she could fine. "You are such a pervert."

"Well, a pervert saved you life, and I wasn't the only one making goo-goo eyes at someone." He gets up and gets out the nest. "I need my wing please."  
She had his wing covering her body. She lets go, covers her self, and turns over.  
'A virgin,' Kouta smiles then puts on his pants. 'That makes two of us!' He laughs in his mind but smiles on the outside. He picks up his red top and gives it to the girl. "Here,"  
Ayame takes it and puts it on when he wasn't looking.

"How embarrassing."

"What is?" He sits near the fire, Indian style and looks at her. "Don't be afraid of the naked body. And if it makes you feel better, I find your body quiet beautiful!" He chuckles while still looking at her.

'But I'm so small.' She gets up and steps out the nest and was about to fall until he caught her.

"Here, let me help you."

"Thanks." She looks up at him while gaining balance to stand to her own two feet. She lets go of him and walks the other way but ends up falling again; but again he catches her this time by the waist.

"Easy, maybe you should sit down."  
"I'm such a klutz."  
"No," He sits her down near the fire, then sits down next to her. "You're legs are just awakening."  
"How long was I out?"  
"A week."  
"A week!"  
"Yeah, and boy do you snore." He laughs at her.  
Ayame growls and starts crawling away. "Go away."  
"Hey, I was just kidding." He takes her hand and pulls her to him and makes her sit on his lap.  
"Get off me." She blush while her lips brush over his cheek.  
"Your on my wing." He lifts his left wing up and tighten his teeth together while looking it. "I broke it." It flapped a few times before he put it back down on the ground. "My clan was attacked by a few demons that was led by a dragon demon called–  
"Ryuukotsusei."  
"You know of him?"  
"Yes, he attacked the northern mountains and the people."  
"I see."  
Kouta looks at the fire and sees the fish he caught earlier were done. He had two long fish on a stick. He grabs them and blows on them so they'll cool down.  
"Here," He offers one to Ayame with a smile still on his face. "I know most demons like their food alive and not cooked but I wasn't sure. If not I'll get you some."  
"Thank you." Ayame smiles at him and takes the fish.  
"Be careful, it's pretty hot."  
Ayame eats it any ways. When she was done she leans her back on something warm and moves closer to it. Little did she knew, she was still on Kouta's lap and he was enjoying ever minute of it. He felt her lean into him and put his arm around her waist. This made her jump and fall off him.  
"HEY!"  
"You were on my lap, remember?"  
Ayame blush then sits on the other side of the fire. She sat down and stared at the fire.  
'What am I going to do? And my grandfather…. I hope he's all right.' She moans at the thought, then sighs.  
She heard something and looks up to see Kouta messing with his broken wing. She wasn't the kind to leave others that were in need of help, without. She sucks her teeth and goes to him.  
"Here, I'll help." She looks around to see anything she can use. She found a stick and looks down at her clothes. She rips her pretty and expensive kimono.  
The wing was broken all right; with the bone sticking out of the skin. She knew she had to put that back in.  
"This may hurt a little." She said while quickly forcing the bone back into it's place.  
Kouta tries not to scream by biting his lower lips and punching the nest he made.  
"Shit," He cursed under his breath and growling.  
His wing still hurt and it made him cry a little. Ayame saw this and wiped his tears away, after which she place it on his wound. The wound healed up.  
"Did you know that your tears are healing drops?"  
"I knew that but I couldn't cry." Kouta said while stretching his left wing out. 'I had no idea. I should have paid more attention with my studies.' He sighs then looks at Ayame with a smile. "Thanks."  
"You're welcome." She said while feeling his wing and rubbing it. "You have soft feathers."  
"I do my best to clean them and brush them."  
"I wish I had wings.""Why is that?"  
"Well, I always wanted to explore the world. I've been up to the North and over to the West but never the middle, East, or South."  
"Why not south, there are wolf demons."  
"I know but our packs never really get along. I mean, we split up."  
"Why is that?"  
"My grandfather said that the other part of the pack was stubborn and thinks of only but themselves."  
"I see."  
"We used to be together a long time ago. I had a dear friend named Kouga. He's the Prince of the South. He is really sweet inside but a little ruff around the edges."  
"D- do you like him?"  
"I once wished to marry him, but now I'm not so sure."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because ever since I started my journey he will run away from me. He said he's in love with another woman." She looks down and tries not to cry. "He says I'm not beautiful enough."  
Kouta raises her chin up gently with his hands and smile softly. "He's a fool."  
"Huh?" She had tears in her eyes that were ready to drop.  
"You are the most beautiful creature I ever seen, Kouga is a fool running away from you."  
Ayame blush while he comes closer and stands on his knees and looks down at her. He wipes her eyes clean and places a hand on her cheek. "What man, demon, or and creature would not want you? They are fools not to have you. You're beautiful orange hair and green eyes. As a phoenix that is a mark of beauty. You are very beautiful." He leans in closer.  
'Here it comes, my first kiss,' Ayame said while closing her eyes slowly as he comes closer.  
She was ready for him to kiss her on the lips but instead he kissed her on the cheek while putting his hands though her hair. He looked down at her with a beautiful smile. "I never asked. What is your name?"  
"I-I'm Ayame."  
"Ayame, it fits you. Beauty."  
Ayame felt her face grow hot and suddenly looked down. She felt something inside that she never felt before. 'What is this feeling?' She places a hand on her heart.  
"She blushes more." Kouta laughs and sits on his knees in front of her. "How cute."  
"It's just hot I'm not–  
Kouta puts out the fire and covers her mouth. She didn't scene it before but someone was coming in the cave. It smelt like a goblin and boar demon.  
"Are you sure you saw it land in here?" Said the goblin while going deeper into the cave.  
"I'm sure of it." The tiger demon said while going near the nest. "See, look. A phoenix always build a nest."  
Kouta moved in the corner and whispered in Ayame's ears soft and low.  
"I want you to make a run for it."  
"Kouta what about you?"  
"I'll be fine."  
Ayame smelt his braveness but also his fear. She didn't want to lose him. Even though this was the first they'd ever met; she wanted to stay with him.  
"There is a river behind us. I want you to jump in and head towards the small light that is at the end. It's a way out."  
"No," She grabs a stick that was thick, warm, and long then felt him freeze. "What's wrong?"  
"That's not a stick Ayame."  
She lets go and blushes.  
Suddenly, the goblin burns the nest and the cave lights up, stopping Kouta and Ayame. Kouta throws Ayame in the water and yells...  
"Live long!"  
ZIP The tiger shot Kouta in in the stomach. Ayame was caught in the heavy rapids so she couldn't swim back. She saw Kouta fall.  
"Kouta!" Ayame screams then falls out the tunnel into light, as she went over a waterfall.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un were standing on a cliff and looking down at the long drop that the little girl fell from. It was raining hard. Sesshomaru looked down the cliff and saw a small river down below and saw it was heading to the Middle lands. He was very pissed at Jaken. He went off fighting demons that were attacking them and left Jaken with Rin and Ah-Un; and came back and finds Rin missing. Jaken was standing on the cliff looking down. Sesshomaru smelt his wards scent heading off the cliff and her blood on the ground were a dead demons resided.  
"Rin couldn't have survived that fall." Jaken said while sitting next to the cliff while crying. "It's all my fault."  
Sesshomaru kicks Jaken off the cliff then walks away. He needed to release his anger on something.  
"My lord!" Jaken yells from the cliff.  
Jaken was hanging from a tree branch by his cloths; which any sudden movement he would fall. "Please my lord! Just punish this lowly servant. Don't leave me here." He cried.  
Ah-Un looks at Sesshomaru to get permission from his master to get the toad demon and Sesshomaru nods his head and walks away with his eyes filled with a blood color.

* * *

In A Cave under ground lies two demons and one humans. Their was Shippo, Kagome, and a little girl they found who's name is Rin. It's been a week and she told them her name when she woke up. Since Rin was so little and was a human and not as strong as a demon her body wasn't healing fast enough. But Kagome used a spell her mother taught her and heals her wounds. Shippo was making fish by the fire while Kagome and Rin were having a Kodak moment. Kagome was in her true form, which was that of a large black husky dog. In her true form she was as big as Sesshomaru in his.

She had Rin sleeping in her tail. Kagome crawled up like a cat and made her face meet her tail and the young girl. Rin was up and wrapped up in warmth. Kagome treated her as her own pup like Shippo. Now, it was bath-time for Rin, but their was no hot spring so she bathed her like a demon would. She took Rin's cloth off then licks her clean.  
"Hahaha, that tickles!" Rin giggles while being licked on the cheek.  
"Got to get you clean," She licks Rin on her back then looks at Shippo. "You too Shippo." She licks Shippo.

After the bath Kagome gives Rin her a kimono top. It was cotton material, it was white with slashes of golden on it and a yellow star on the back. A yellow star was a symbol that she belonged to the East lands and was now under her protection.  
"Pretty Star Shippo." Rin turns around and looks at the star on her kimono.  
Kagome smiles while changing back to her human/ demon form.

"Rin, thanks Kagome-San!"  
"What have we been talking about Rin?"  
"Oh," Rin looks down then back at Kagome with a smile. "Thank you Kagome-San."  
"There you go." Kagome goes to the corner and looks up to the sky and sniffs the air. The scent was lovely at first then she smelt it. The one smelt that she hated, human blood. She hate smelling it because her land was so peaceful and she believed that not one inch of blood should be shed or any blood of the matter.

"Stay here you two," Kagome said while grabbing Souung and jumping out of the cave. The sky was filled with demons and they were all heading towards the middle lands. That's where the human blood was coming from. They were looking for a human. Kagome uses her claws and cut a bush down to cover the hole where Shippo and Rin were; then headed towards the middle lands. It wasn't a long until she found what she was looking for. She saw a group of demons chasing after this woman. She was very pretty with her long black hair and brown eyes. She was from the North since her clothes were all red like Inuyasha and she was wearing jewelry . She was royalty. She was in bad shape with her broken ankle and arm. Kagome purified the demons around her with her arrow and goes over to the woman and holds her in her arms.

"Are you all right?"  
"..." The woman looks at Kagome; then behind her. "LOOK OUT!"

Demons were flying at full speed at her and Kagome used her rose whip to kill them all.  
"This won't take long." Kagome said while letting go of the woman and sitting her against a rock. When Kagome turned around she was again surrounded by demons; they circled in closer.

"It's about time I used my new weapon," She takes out Souunga and watched as it turned purple. "Souunga, show me your power." She said as two purple dragons emerged from the sword; growling at the demons. Kagome pointed the sword in the air circling it around to make a bright purple ball.

"DRAGON TWISTER!" Kagome yells while hitting the ground and letting a twister free. She was able to control the power the sword gave her, and so she controlled the twister as well. She circled it around her and the lady; then back towards North were the rest of them came from. making sure not to hit the spot were Shippo and Rin were. When it finally died down, there was nothing left of the forest, instead only a wasteland remained. All the trees, flowers, and other living things were all destroyed.  
When done, she put away Souunga and looked back at the woman. "Are you all right?"  
"Thank you."

"Stay still please," Kagome closes her eyes and places a hand on the woman heart. She chanted a spell to heal the woman arm and leg but didn't heal her scratches. She was too weak. Once she was finished, she took the woman back to where Rin and Shippo were hiding.

Kagome got her stuff ready, preparing to leave on her cloud. The woman was fast asleep and was being guarded by Rin and Shippo. Kagome looks down from her cloud and sees all the destruction her sword caused. She smelt no blood except the demons she killed so she was happy no one really got hurt.  
'A war will soon will take place,' She takes out her flute and starts blowing a soft and sad song.

Ryuukotsusei was sitting at his new thrown in his human/demon form. Takemaru and some demons were heading to the Middle Land for an attack. The problem was that he didn't smell blood in the air of any kind. While sitting there he began to fall asleep but something stopped him. It was a flute and the beautiful scent he smelt a week ago. It was her. He gets up and jumps out the window and transform and heads towards the middle lands.  
"I must know who she is," He growls and drools a little. "I must have her!"

After finishing her song she puts her whistle away and looks back at her company. The thing that shocked her was Kouga was on her cloud with a wet wolf demon. She didn't smell them at all or feel them coming. She was tired and growing weaker by the minute. She could see the middle land coming into view.  
"Kouga, nice to see you." Kagome smiles softly then sits down on her butt.  
"My dear Kagome, nice to see you too."  
Her eyes were slowly closing form exhaustion and as that happen her cloud started to decline in altitude. She tried her best to stay up and make it to the middle castle.  
"Kagome, you don't look so good." Kouga comes over to her and looks into her eyes. "You're very weak."  
"I'm fine Kouga,"

Demons suddenly came charging from the Middle lands; looking like they were ready to fight. There were west, northern mountain, south, and then her men which were on clouds and on the ground readying for battle. A man on a cloud with a north symbol on his back, reaches down takes the woman from her cloud. Kagome growls but Kouga clams her down.

She splits the cloud and throws it to the caslte softly to make sure they have a soft landing. When Kagome turns around she meets eye to eye with a dragon demon and his army.She can smell lust from the dragon demon while looking at her. She could barley see him because her eyes were going out.  
"Who are you?" Her voice strong and full of courage. "Are the one that is causing all this destruction?"  
"My name, beautiful demoness is Ryuukotsusei," He circles around her while taking in her scent. "I've been lusting to have you. What is your name?"  
"I'm Princess of the East, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome looks into his eyes while seeing his demons retreat back towards his lands. "You are the demon I saw that night. Your eyes are blood red."  
"So," He chuckles looks in her eyes. "You remember me?"  
"I could never forget eyes such as yours and that's not a complement," She places a hand on her sword.  
Souunga felt Kagome's weakness and sends out two dragons to circle her. Both growling at Ryuukotsusei.

"The sword Souunga belong to you?" He withdraws from her body and floats in front of her. "Beautiful and skillful." He looks into her eyes and watches her right one grow heavy. "Get your rest Princess Kagome because when you do I'll be back." He flies away.  
"Don't, I'll be on the battle field. I'll meet you there."  
The dragons on Kagome's side let her sit on them while her cloud disappear from beneath her feet.  
"Return back to the castle!" Kagome yelled to the soldiers, while floating towards the Middle land castle with the army.  
She couldn't see very well but she sensed Inuyasha and Sango on the ground. Even after she landed the dragons stayed behind her and growled at everyone who dare come near her. She was weak, so it was nice of Souunga to keep her on her feet.  
Inuyasha was about to go near her but what Saya said stopped him.  
"Master Inuyasha, don't!" Saya said while floating in front of Kagome. "Don't touch her."  
"But those dragons–  
"They are protecting her. They will go when she feels safe enough."

Kagome floated up the steps, the dragons helping her along the way; but they disappeared as she stood in front of the Lords and Ladies and Prince and Princesses. Sesshomaru came to her side and helped her up a little. Kagome was completely black which meant her eyes were out but her body was still going. She couldn't see.  
She smelt emotions and one out of all of them was angry. In the darkness of her eyes she saw many auras but one of the auras was red and flaming and coming towards her.  
"Get away from my Sesshomaru!" It was a female voice and she was standing right in front of Kagome. "Who do you think you are!"  
"Princess Abi!" someone else yelled at her.

'Princess Abi?' Kagome wonders while hearing more insult from the woman yelling at her. ' I'm Sick and tired or hearing this woman!' Kagome reaches out and grabs the aura and felt a neck. She took the right body part that she was searching for. With last of her strength she lifted the aura in the air and growls and let her fangs show. Chocking her but not enough to kill her.  
Souunga dragons came out and growled at the demon in her face.

"I am, Princess Kagome, princess of the East!" Kagome said while growling at her louder. She heard of Princess Abi and she wasn't really a princess at all. She just called her self that. "You watch your tone at this Kagome or I'll make you wish you were never born. I have been traveling around saving everyone I can, and I've been through hell. Do you think I really want to hear you right now?"  
She heard one of her dragons growl and roar at her. Kagome drops the woman and walks past her. 'I will not have someone walk over me like some child. Who the hell does she thinks she is?'  
Her dragons returned back into the sword just as someone grabed her hand. It was her little brother, Souta. She saw his blue and small aura.  
"Come on sis," He said with a smile and gentle voice. "You look tired."  
"Souta,"

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I know u like this. Tell me how much u do. **


	8. Girl Fight

East and West Lovers  
By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Girl Fight

* * *

**

It was a warm spring day. In the middle lands castle, there is a huge bedroom that belong to Princess Kagome. It was a royal bedroom and only royalty was allowed to sleep in it. The walls and ceiling were so wide they could easily fit Sesshomaru's true form inside. The bed was huge as well, easily being bigger then a king size bed. If you put 10 queen size bed together with five at the bottom and five at the top, that's how big the bed was. There were beautiful silk curtains over each doorway, a gigantic balcony that overlooked the castle gardens and several large hot springs directly outside; surrounded by flowers that produced a sweet aroma. The floors are the color of white marble, with a red carpet going through the hallways. Down these narrow corridors there were pictures of various demons that ruled over their lands prior and they were evenly spaced in between horizontal windows that were covered with white curtains. The library was filled with books about the lands history and other genres. The ball room was filled with tables but the main tables were two long ones because one was for the ladies and lords and the other were for the Prince and Princess. The rest were guest tables for friends or for other family members.

Back to Kagome, she opens her eyes to a white ceiling and sits up and looks around. When she looks at the window she realized it was almost sunrise. Her body had a habit waking up this early since she always did when she was back home and camping.

'Well, at lease I'll be able to see the sun rise,' She sits up and sits on the side of the bed. 'Wide awake and not to mention hungry.' She gets up and looks at what she's wearing. She had on a white silk dress that showed some of her chest area. The night gown stopped to her knees and if she bend over some lucky guy can see her top and low view of her body. She put on her silk long white rob with a rose on the back, it also had a star as well. When she had that on she went out her room quietly and went down the hallway.

Kagome had been in this castle before so she knew the place inside out. As she walks down the hallway she sniffs out the kitchen. She was a princess and never stepped foot in the middle lands kitchen. She knew how to cook but in her own kitchen back in the eastern lands.

"Kagome?"

She heard a voice behind her and looked back to see who it was. When she did she saw Inuyasha looking out of his door. "Inuyasha, did I wake you? I'm sorry."  
"I'm always up so don't bother," He comes out of his room and goes to her side. He only had his pants on and no top and this made Kagome blush. Besides her father and brother she never saw a mans chest in her life. She was a good girl.  
"Where you heading?"  
"I- I'm on the way to the kitchen. I didn't really eat."  
"I'm hungry so I'll join you." He walks in front of her with a smile. "I can get up a servant to cook us something.""No need, I know how to cook all ready."  
"**You?**"  
"You have a problem?" She goes to his side and looks at him.  
"Um, no."  
"Inuyasha, I am a woman remember so I know lady things."  
"It's just that not a lot of Lords, Ladies, or princess know how to cook, that's all."  
"I see where you coming from," She giggles then stops a door. "So, you want anything special to eat?"  
They went through the door and ends up in the kitchen.  
"Noodles."  
"That's it?"  
"Yep, now hurry up."  
"Inuyasha sit!"  
Bam!  
"What was that for?" He jumps to his feet and yells at her.  
"For being bossy!" She takes him by the ear and pulls him out the kitchen to a door that leads to the dinning room. "You stay out here and wait until I'm done."

After Kagome finished cooking she sits out with Inuyasha in the dinning room.  
"You know, Kagome, you should really give up the Sounga." Inuyasha finally spoke to her.  
"Why is that?"  
"Because it's possessing you."  
"It's not."  
"Then what happened when you were face to face with Princess Abi?"  
"The sword was doing that on its own and I'm happy."  
"It's a demon sword for crying out loud woman!"  
"I can handle it and I know you want it all ready," She gets up from her chair and glares at him. "Sounga is mine and I'm not being controlled."  
"..."  
"Now that I think about it, where is my sword?"  
"It flew into the dojo when you fell asleep. It won't let anything or anyone touch it. Not even my father and **he** was the one who first had it."  
"Well, I guess Sounga likes me better then." She leaves the dinning room and heads outside to go to the dojo. When she opens the side door to the castle she came to a porch were she saw Kouga sitting on a bench.  
"Does anyone sleep around here?" Kagome goes to him and looks down. "Good morning Kouga."  
"Are you all right Kag?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"That damn sword, Souunga looked like it changed you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You were so...not yourself."  
"Kouga, ever since I was 12 I've changed."  
"After the battle of the east you change but," He gets up and takes her hands. "I will never stop loving you."  
"Kouga," She walks down the steps and looks at him. "Good morning, my friend." With that, she left and headed towards to dojo. When she went to the dojo door she found it half way open. When she walks in it was completely dark, having no light what so ever. She saw Souunga in the corner near Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's main swords.

"Up so soon... Princess?"  
Kagome jumped a little when she heard the mans voice. The voice of Prince Sesshomaru. When she turned her head she saw him sitting in the dark corner, watching her with those beautiful golden eyes of his.  
"What about you, Sesshomaru?"  
He gets up and walks over to her while looking at the sword. "Thank you."  
"Huh?"  
"For looking after my ward for me."  
"Rin?"  
"Yes," He looks at her and steps closer. "I thank you." His lips pressed against hers.  
Kagome was stiff all over with her eyes wide open. This was her first kiss from a boy and she didn't know what to do. And what bothered her the most was that is how he was thanking her; by kissing her. This wasn't a 'thank you' to her. She pushes back, steps three steps back, and looks at him with confusion written all over her face.  
Sesshomaru was surprised that she didn't do anything after the ten second because most girls would have been turned on by now. This was the first time in his life that a woman pushed herself off of him.

"If your after Souung then you can forget it," Kagome raised her voice a little then places both hands on her hips. "And who said you can take my first kiss!"  
'She's so strange,' Sesshomaru thought while looking at her. 'She pulled back from me and seems angry about me taking her first kiss. Every woman lusts after this Sesshomaru, so what's up with her.'  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"W–" Kagome looks at him in the eyes and growls a little. "What do you mean what's wrong with me? You're the one who kissed me! So, something is wrong with you and not me."  
"You aren't like most girls."  
"Of course, I'm a Princess and I have to be different."

"Aahhhhhh!" A scream from the door was heard, breaking the silence that had just occurring. A figure was heading towards Kagome and coming fast, but not fast enough. From the scent she smelt it was Princess Abi. Kagome had time to get Souunga out her sheath and block Princess Abi's attacked.  
Princess Kagome and Princess Abi were eye to eye with each other, with their blades clashing between them. Both, putting pressure on their sword. Kagome was stronger then Abi because Princess Abi's spear was almost touching her chest.  
"Stay away from my Sesshomaru, wench!" Princess Abi growls and shows her fangs towards her.

"Oh great, **you again**!" Kagome pushed her and she hit the wall. Kagome had no emotion on her face now.  
When Princess Abi got to her feet she did her fire attacks. "Fire Slash!" The tip of the spear goes on fire and when she swung it down fire beamed at Kagome.

Kagome dodged it and let it hit the wall. The whole dojo wall came down. All three of them came out before it could fall on them. Both female demons wouldn't stop fighting. Kagome had a bored face as she found this fight useless. They were standing seven feet from each other, preparing to fight, watching, and waiting for someone to make a move.

"I'm going to put you in your place once in for all Abi." Kagome said while putting Souunga up, shifting her other hand up from the back to get into a fighting position.  
"We will see!" Abi comes at her and Kagome runs at with full speed.

Princess Kagome and Abi fought till the sun came up. They even fought through breakfast; as the soldiers were finished eating and come out to train. They were all staring intensely at the two female's fighting. They were enjoying the view because both girls were in their robs and night gowns. Princess Abi's gown was red, longer, and had a split at the thigh.

Sesshomaru was watching from afar and realized that Kagome was just playing with Abi. Abi was no match for Kagome and he knew how strong she was since he and Kagome were in a draw.

"Like I told you an hour ago, I don't like him." Kagome jumps out of the way and lands on her feet. "I'm sick and tired of you **Abi**." She puts Souunga in ground and makes an evil grin at her. "I'm shutting you up, **for good**." She makes a cross with her arms on her chest and makes her claws longer and making her tail wrap around her waist.  
"Get back!" Sango said while pushing some of the soldier back. "You have to get out of the way!"  
"What's wrong Sango?" Miroku questions the demon slayer.  
"Just get back!"  
"I'll get back!" Miroku appears behind her and gropes her on the butt. "I love the back."  
Sango slaps him and he hits the ground. "Not behind me you pervert!"

Kagome closes her eyes and breaths. 'This is going to make me sick.' When she opens her eyes she spins. She spins so much that it makes a large tornado. The tornado was more then 20 feet tall and was the color of gold.  
Princess Abi stands her ground and was ready to cut that thing in half when it came near.

Inside the tornado Kagome was floating in the middle and looking for her target. When she found it she goes over to it and was trying to be cut apart. "**No one can escape from this!**" Kagome said while leaning to the side and started to spin along the sides. Princess Abi was in the middle in a gap. She closed the gap and slashes Abi a little. She didn't want to kill her.  
"Aaaahhhh!" Abi was let go and spins out of the tornado and ended up twirling through the air.  
Kagome waited until Abi was at lease five feet from the ground to make her final move. When she did, she jumps out the tornado, it disappears. She spin kicks Abi from every side she has open. Like a pinball hitting the sides. When closer to the ground Kagome kicked her up then kicks her down. The last move meant getting your head stomped into the ground and crushed it but Kagome just stood their with her leg up and Abi's head underneath it.  
"Thank the Gods that she didn't kill the girl," said an East solider while looking at another East solider."Yeah, Princess Kagome left so many details out on that attack. She didn't want to hurt her, just teach her a lesson." The others replied.  
"The 'Golden tornado' was the same attacked that general used in the Eastern army four years ago. It took out an entire army. Do you think that **Princess Kagome** is that demon?" Jaken said while looking at Myoga.  
"If it was her then Princess Kagome was 12 when she killed the army."  
Kagome puts her foot down on the ground and looks at Princess Abi. Abi had scratches an bruises on her body. She lies on the ground bleeding to death and looking up at Kagome.  
"Maybe that will teach you," Kagome said while looking in her eyes then looks at the servants and nod her head. That meant for them to take her away and that's what they did. After, she went to Sounga, picks it up and puts it in her sheath with a smile still on her face.  
'I need a bath' Kagome jumps up, leaving in a flash.

* * *

**LadyDanielle: I'M ON A ROLE WITH THIS STORY!YEAH! Tell me how u like it?**

**I do have to say it's kinda hard to act with Sesshomaru. Even though I watch Inuyasha AALLL the time. I know u guys will like the next chapter or the chapter after that because their is... let's just say...ummm... Kagome and Sesshomaru _really getting along with one another_. LOL **


	9. Love and Sake

East and West Lovers

By: Lady Danielle

**Love and Sake**

Kagome was in her room with Shippo, Souta, and Rin sitting her bed. They came in here for story time. Kagome was telling them a story of Thumbalina. It was Rin's pick tonight and she wanted to hear the fairy stories. They sat near the frame, sitting up and looking into a book. The door was open always cracked open. The book was a demon style book. The characters will come out and play it out for you but since Thumbalina was so old the words the character spoke didn't come out their mouths so she had to really tell the story. As she told the story Rin was so happy because she was getting to a song part. Kagome will always act the sings and sing them to them and if there is a chorus they got to sing with her.

**Prince Sesshomaru and Prince Kouta were on their way to the dinning room for dinner.** They were passing Kagome's room and caught her and the children jumping on the bed singing a song. A book was open and playing on the wall.

"Like I said the perfect mother," Kouta smiles while looking in the room then at Sesshomaru. "Well, tonight I'm going to get her."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Kouta smiles while walking away.

'He's not taken anything what is mine.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'Wait, what!' He wanted to slap himself for thing such things. 'I'm not getting soft, am I?"

Ayame came running down the hallway in a rob and goes in Kagome's room. She didn't even notice Sesshomaru was near the door. Once she came in she closed the door shut. Sesshomaru just went to the dinning room.

**Inside the room Ayame showed Kagome her outfit for the dinner tonight. **It was like Princess Jasmines outfit from Aladdin but orange and had a look through fal over her belly button. Kagome was suppose to be getting ready for tonight but she got caught up with the children. Once she finished half of a chapter she got ready. The outfit she was going to wear was going to blow everyone's socks off. Her and Ayame plan for this night. Tonight it was Ayame's night that she was going to confront Kouta her true feelings. As they put the children to bed they headed down stairs with their robs off. When they got to the dinning room door Kagome brushed Ayame's hair. Ayame's hair was so soft that it hatted to be put in a style so they had to leave it down. When the door open, all eyes were on them.

Kagome was wearing a silk gold dress with glitter all around it. Underneath the dress you can see a gold bikini. The bottom of the bikini was more like shorts then underwear. Her shoes were high healed and looked through.

They walk inside the room and sat down at the Prince and Princess table. Ayame was assistance by Kouta. Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru that was sitting next to Princess Abi.

"All right, let's get this party started!" Kouta shouted while clapping his hands together. When he did that a maid brought out a large bottle that said 'Sake on it'. That's what Kouta was like when he wants to make a big hit at a party. He drinks his head off then gets everyone to drink along with him. As the sake came to the tables in the ball room Kouta took a glass cup and got some sake.

"Let's grow up and drink our heads off." Kouta smiles at Inuyasha. "What do you say?"

"I'm in," Kouga siad while getting a cup and getting some sake along with Inuyasha. "I might get lucky tonight."

Ayame took her glass and was about to get some but she felt Kagome's eyes on her. "What?"

"You that nervous?"

"Yes, I am." Ayame took some sake.

"You two Kagome, don't be shy." Kouta smiles at Kagome. "Let it all free."

"I'm going to have a little but not a lot. I don't want too much." Kagome got her a glass of sake and drinks. "The best."

That night went to long and everyone was happy because all were drunk. Kouta and Ayame were laughing about the littlest things. Kagome was a little drunk but still in control. Princess Abi was messing with Sesshomaru but he pushed her off. Princess Abi was really drunk and she has no idea what she was doing. She and Inuyasha were all ready kissing each other.

"Ayame," Kouta said while taking her hand and pulling her close. "Oh, Ayame I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes," Kouta kisses her on the lips then pulls back. "May I have this dance, my love?"

"Yes, my love." Ayame got up and took his hand.

"I want to sing too." Kouta goes to the music players and tell them what to sing. Once the music starts Kouta got Ayame. It was fast dancing with slow.

Ayame and Kouta first danced slow.

_When I first saw you looking at me_

_The gleam in your eyes made my heart skip a beat_

_My body felt nervous and my heart bound _

_**Kouta places a hand on her cheek with a smile on his face. He spins her around and when she came back she had her back to his front. He was breathing on her neck and still dancing. She moved closer to him to feel his manhood.**_

_And that's the love that brought me to my knees_

_**He spins her back around and press his member near hers on purpose. This made Ayame turn red.**_

_Feeling the pulse from the space from you to me_

_The love that I felt made me shack and it made me weak_

_**He made space between them and touches her each.**_

_I'm under you spell and theirs nothing I can do _

_As the day turns into night I have for you_

_Soon I'm hoping I can taste those delouse lips,_

_fine like the sake just be on my finger tips_

_**He touched his sake hand thumb on her lip then sucked on her bottom lip for a second.** _

_A male and a female will find to eternity _

_Under neath the magic of a full moon_

_Passionate lady, I need your love_

_Mysterious Lady, need your love_

_The spell you got me under _

_Your eyes just make me wonder_

_Is this a fantasy or is this love for real_

_Do you want me lady I'll give you my love_

_I feel you coming lady I need your love_

_Because with all the things you did to me you lock me up and set me free_

_Fever of this crazy love_

_Dances with the passion in my heart_

_**They look at each other at the end of the song and kissed.**_

"That is so romantic." Sango said while looking at the couple in front of her. She was dancing with Miroku and she had to keep a grip on his hand so he won't grope her butt.

"We need more people on the dance floor. Grab a girl and dance!" Kouta smiles while looking at the men.

"Come on big boy, let's dance!" Pincess Abi took Inuyasha and got him up.

Kouga took a female cat demon and went on the floor with. Kagome and Sesshomaru were the only once not getting up. Kagome didn't even bother getting up or looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of her eyes.

"This song is for my dearest friend, Kagome Higurashi." Kouta said while looking at her. "But I need help with it, ok?"

"Umm.. Sure."

_You're sure to do impossible things_

_If you follow your heart_

_Your dreams will fly on magical wings_

_When you follow your heart_

_If you have to journey far_

_Here's a little trick_

_You don't need a guiding star_

_Trust your thicker, get there quicker_

_**Just then Sesshomaru and Kagome went to the dance floor. When they dance it was so beautiful that some stopped dancing. They were so perfect in their steps. Now, only Kouta and Ayame and Sesshomaru and Kagome dancing. The girls read Thumbelina so knew the song. They did the chorus part.**_

_You sure to do impossible things_

_If you follow your heart_

_**(Girls) **You're sure to do impossible things_

_If you follow your heart_

_Your dreams will fly magical wings_

_When you follow your heart_

_**(Kouta)** North or south or east or west_

_Where to point your shoes?_

_Which direction is the best?_

_If the choosing get confusing_

_Maybe it's the map you're using_

_You don't need a chart to guid you_

_Close your eyes and look inside you_

_**Kouta and Ayame stops dancing and watch Sesshomaru and Kagome. Since the music was going louder they danced like they were flying.**_

_**(Kouta and girls) **You sure to do impossible thing_

_If you know where to start_

_Your dream will fly on magical wings_

_When you follow _

_**Sesshomaru and Kagome slides to the other side of the room together. They were really floating.**_

_**(Kouta)**_

_Just trust the swallow_

_**Sesshomaru pushed her out then in. Spined her around, around him then made her lie back with on arm while her hand on her cheek and him looking down at her.**_

_And always follow your heart_

The music stopped and they were still like that. Sesshomaru pulled her up slowly and held her close. Kagome's hand that was on his cheek put it on his neck then slide down to his shoulder.

Sesshomaru had his fingers in her fresh clean hair and held her chin up to look up at him. She saw something in his eyes. It was something strange to find in his eyes but their was happiness. Her tail and his made a twist braid.

'**She's so beautiful**,' Sesshomaru's inner demon thought while looking into her eyes and was about to bring her towards his lips. **'I want to taste her. I want her**.'

'I can't do this, she's a east woman.' Sesshomaru lowers her chin and moves his lips away from her lips. They never touched but if once of them made one little move they would have.

'I'm not going to be out of her like this. Not kissing me then will be talked about. Hell no!' Kagome said while falling in Sesshomaru's arms. 'I'll pretend to faint form the sake. Hehehe.)

"That's just cold Fluffy!" Kouta yells from across the room. "Come on Ayame." He picks up Ayame bridle style and goes outside to the balcony with his wings he flew away.

**Sesshomaru carried Kagome to her room and lies her down on the bed. **He felt something he needed from her while he heard the door close. He wanted her and that's what he was going to get to.

From the other side of the wall you can hear Ayame moaning and yelling from the love she was receiving from Kouta. You can hear the bed in their moving and making noises.

"**Kouta, h- harder!"**

"**You want it harder. I'll give you harder!"**

The slaps of their skins were heard then BAM!

"**W- what happened?" Ayame sounded out of breath.**

"**We broke the bed."**

Sesshomaru took off Kagome's dress and saw her woman hood. Kagome got up and looks at him.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome blushes and closed her legs and cover her breast.

"Don't be shy," Sesshomaru smiles while opening her legs then putting his head between her legs and put his nose near her lips and smells.

"No, stop." Kagome said while leaning back feeling him. "I smell so–

"You have a beautiful smell Princess." Sesshomaru stuck out his tongue and licks her womanhood slowly.

Kagome stood still and felt something inside her. "I- I feel so embarrass."

"Your pussy taste so good." Sesshomaru licks it again and gets a moan from her.

He licked, sucked, and nibbled her pussy and when she came he took in her cum in his mouth. After that she sits on the side of the bed with him standing between her legs.

"Sesshomaru," She gets up and rubs her hand on his manhood then went inside his pants and felt it. "I'm so horny. I- I want this. I want it inside me Sesshomaru!" She took her free hand and undid his pants to make them come off along with his underwear.

"**Then you will have me!" **Sesshomaru growls while ripping his cloths off then hers. He throws her on the bed and jumps on top her.

"Yeah, I like my bad boys." Kagome giggles while wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer.

Their kisses were so soft and hard at the same time. They wanted each other and wasn't wasting time. He grabbed a leg, pulled it up and let himself between. He didn't even go in slowly since she was just a virgin. When he came in Kagome sat up and growls with her eyes shut.

"I **will **have you Kagome!" He sat on his knees while she sat down on them with his dick in her pussy.

"And I want you. Take me, make me moan, and feel your cum." Kagome said while bouncing up and down on his member.

They did this for a little while but when she got tired he took her hip and slamming her to his member more. Deeper and breaking her barrier.

"Oh, kami!" Kagome yells and moans. "Harder Sesshomaru!"

She felt something in her stomach and Sesshomaru sense this in him too. They were coming.

"Come to me Kagome! Come to me! Come to me!" Sesshomaru growls at her.

"I'm coming!" Kagome said after the bounce. "I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming! Sesshomaru- Sama!"

They both stopped and closed their eyes. Kagome came. She sat up and opens her eyes to a white wall.

"Kagome, you all right?" Kouta said.

Kagome was out of breath and looking around. When she looks at the balcony she closed her eyes because the sun blind her. She had her dress still on and everything.

"Kouta?" Kagome looks at him in shock.

"Someone was moaning a lot in her sleep about _Sesshomaru_." Kouta grins at her and smelt her coming out of her arousing and something else. 'Ah, no wonder she's having dreams like that. She's coming into heat.'

Kagome falls back in her bed and looks at Kouta.

"Kouta, what happened last night?"

"Um, we sung and dance and we all went to bed."

"Didn't you like, make love to Ayame?"

"I did confess my love but no. Why?"

"Never mind."

Kagome felt something wet between her legs and pulls the covers away from her. She came.

"That must have been some dream you had."

"Don't you care tell Sesshomaru about this or your dead!" She grabs his neck and growls.

**In Sesshomaru's bedroom he just woke up naket. **It wasn't new to him because he sleeps naked. When he moves his member was red and was cumming all over his bed. He had a dream about Kagome and him making love. The only thing that he couldn't stand was that he can't remember her body.

'Damn it!' Sesshomaru flops down on the bed.


	10. A Dragons Heart

East and West Lovers

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**A Dragons Heart

* * *

**

Kagome just came out of her room and was on her way to the dinning room for breakfast. Her body felt over heated and that meant she was going to be coming into heat soon. She knew some of her scent was coming out slowly and that what made the male demons look at her in a lust way. She was really not focusing on the matter because today was her and the rest of the armies day off from training and she promised she was going to train Shippo today. Kagome knew he was just a pup but she will have to leave him soon to travel around to take back the lands they lost.

When she opened the dinning room doors she saw Rin and Shippo eating at a table with the Lords and Ladies of the lands. Last night was a blur to her, well most of it but Inuyasha and Kouga got into a fight and ended up breaking the Prince and Princess table. So now we sit at the Lord and Ladies table. Their was a spot between Shippo and Rin and she was going for it but noticed that a great demon was sitting next to Rin. Prince Sesshomaru was sitting by Rin and telling her she has to eat that. Sitting on the other side of Shippo was Prince Kouta, who was looking at her at the moment. When he caught her eyes she noticed they got wider and then he whispers something to Sesshomaru.

'If he told I'm going to kill him.' Kagome thought while going to her seat and touched back side.

Kouga appeared out of no where and took the chair from her and pulled it out for her to seat. "I'll get that for you Kagome."

'It has begin.' Kagome sighs in her head then sits down while Kouga pushed her in a little. "Thank you Kouga."

Kagome's servant from the kitchen comes out and gives her breakfast. Kagome smiles at the servant and tells her "Thank You." She bowed then walks away and back into the kitchen. Kagome drinks some of her drink while Kouga said "You are welcome, **my mate**."

Kagome was about to spit her drink out but instead swallowed it and started choking. Kouta helped her by giving a pat on her back.

'This is not going to be a good day,' Kagome sighs then looks at Kouta. "Thank you."

"Don't hurt your self."

"Kouta, did you say anything about this morning to **you know who**?"

"To Sesshomaru, no way."

That caught Sesshomaru's attention and made him turn to Kagome but when she looks at him then turns away. He noticed she couldn't even look at him with out blushing.

"I'm training my pup today, that's all."

'Liar,' Kouta said while smirking at Kagome.

Kagome steps on Kouta's foot and smiles at him with a 'I'll kill you' look on her face. She finished breakfast early then everyone. She just had to get and stay away from Sesshomaru. Now, She was waiting for Shippo to finish up. Shippo and Rin were talking and talking some more. It was like they were brother and sister.

Princess Abi was so mad this morning. She knew why because Kouta filled her in. She was now a slut since she was messing around with all the soldiers last night but her first man was Inuyasha. Now the good rumor towards the army about her was that she gives the best head ever.

Shippo was looking at Princess Abi from the other side of the table for a moment then smiles.

"What the hell are you looking at you brat!" Princess Abi yells at Shippo to only make Kagome angry. "Damn fox."

"Don't ever," Kagome growls while taking her tail under neath the table and wrapping it around Princess Abi's neck. "Talk to my pup like that ever again. Understood?" She was squeezing her neck even tighter after every word she said.

"..."

"I was having a painful morning as it is. DON'T make me more upset **Princess Abi**." Kagome's eyes were pink and were turning red. "Now, do you under stand me?"

"Y-ys." Princess Abi said while her face was turning red all over. When Kagome let go Abi started to chock and try to get hair.

"Good,"

Shippo felt so down and sad after being yelled at Abi. Kagome likes his cheek a few times. "Come," She gets up then takes Shippo in her arms. "Don't let her get to you, ok?"

Shippo didn't say anything but let tears form into his eyes. Kagome felt the tears while she walks outside the dinning room and into the hallway. She hated to see him like this so she smiles and lifts him up in the air.

"Wha!" Shippo yells while being lifted up in the air and by the time he lands he started laughing. "Ahahahaha." He lands in his mothers arm and being licked on the face. "S-stop it. T-that t-tickles."

Kagome stops then smiles down at him. "Shippo, don't let Princess Abi get to you,ok? If you want to be a fighter then try not to take some things from people. Ignore them." She put him on the floor.

"Yes but can you do it again?" Shippo reached his arms out for her.

"You mean throw you up and down, you like that do you?" Kagome picks him up again and throws him in the air then walks away. Her tail caught him and throw him up and down a few times.

"Today we are going to the Eastern mountain to pay a visit to my house." She looks out the nearest window because she heard screaming. "Sango brought them."

"Brought who mama?"

"A few friends of mine." She saw a red, blue, and yellow three headed dragon go past the window with Sango riding on the back. "Come on," She caught Shippo and heads for the front door.

At the front room was a few people and demons looking at the three headed dragon that was sitting on the steps with Sango holding it by one collar.

"I told you to put them in the back of the and not the front." Kagome walks down the stairs and walks over to her friend.

"They smelt your scent in the front and so you know they aren't good listeners with me since Miroku was on with me complaining." Sango said while giving the leash to Kagome.

Miroku got off the tail and fell to the floor. "I will never upset a dragon ever again."

"They are aggressive when male ride on his back," Kagome pets the red one. "Hello Aka (red) , Ao (blue), and Kiro (yellow)."

They were the type of dragons that have 4 legs and have a body like a snake with beared and sharp teeth.

The blue one starts biting the red one then they got into a fight. Kagome grabbed their collar and brought their heads down to her level. "No fighting! Got it?" She roared at them at the same time.

They both whine and closed their eyes as a sign of surrendering.

Shippo was affraid and went in the back of Kagome to hide under her tail.

"Let's go all ready Kagome." Inuyasha said while looking at Kagome's dragon.

"Wait, Inuyasha. They traveled for a long time so they need to rest." Kagome said while looking at Inuyasha.

Kiro looks at Shippo and growls at him but Kagome growls back. "Don't even think about it Kiro. He's my pup and you will learn to be nice."

"Kiro was being a trouble on the way," Sango said while picking up Miroku. "He didn't want to listen and you know when that happens the rest of them don't."

Kiro puts his head down and whines and puts on a baby face at Kagome and Sango.

"Don't play baby face with me Kiro!" Sango said while looking up at him. "I told you I was going to tell on you."

Kagome goes to Kiro and takes him by the collar. "You have to learn how to behave Kiro."

Kagome closed her eyes and pressed against the dragons heart. They split apart and had their own leashes on. Kagome took their leash and hopped on Ao while holding all of them. Shippo was on the floor shaking in fear. Aka licks him on the cheek then puts him on his back.

"Hang on Shippo."

Shippo hanged on to the collar as they lift up into the air and circled around the castle to find the back. Once they were in an area filled with grass they land.

Kagome got off while Aka, Ao, and Shippo started to play.

"I have a treat for you three but you have to stay here and find out when I get back. Stay close to Shippo and be nice you all because if anything happens to him I'll make you regret it. " She makes her nails longer then made sure all were watching and understood.

Kagome left the area and went inside the castle saying "Pull the ear if any trouble."

Inside the area were a few soldier that belong to the west and south looking at Shippo run around being chased. They were playing.

"Those are element dragons," said a western soldier. "Where did Princess Kagome get one of those?"

"Element dragons?" a southern questions the western.

"Those dragons have special powers. The blue one is water, yellow is light, and red is fire."

"I want to see the powers."

The soldiers didn't realized that invisible charmander demons were going across the field and into the castle. Kiro saw this and told Ao and Aka to look after the pup of their master. Ao took off Kiro's collar for him. Kiro was the only one who didn't eat vegetables but meat and his favorite was lizards. He knew never to kill something unless Kagome gave it to him but they smelt unwanted here.

**Rin was in her room with her balcony doors wide open. **She felt someone in their with her but ignored it. Neck thing she knew was she was out for the day. A charamander demon put a napkin full of sleeping potion around her mouth and put her out. He covered her scent and was on the way out the castle.

"Don't know why I have to be the one who take her, a disgusting human." said the demon while leaving the room. "Now Lady Izayoi."

**Lady Izayoi was in the garden waiting for Lady Mizuki to come to have tea while the men go and have their meeting. **She heard something near he river and turn to see a frog. That calms her down then giggles. A weapon met her neck and someone held her close and mouth close with a napkin.

"Two down and three to go."

* * *

**Ayame and Kagome were in the study with the other Lords. Kagome wasn't looking at Sesshomaru until now. **She felt something weird and it was coming from Sesshomaru and the rest of the men.

She stayed calm while picking up a knife that was hidden in her underwear. She brought it to her sleeve and was ready to attack but Kiro came in. He looked pissed and hungry.

"Kagome, what's wrong with Kiro." her father asked while looking at Kagome.

"Kiro," Kagome stepped back near her father. "Nothing is wrong. He's just hungry."

"Isn't he the meat eater?"

"Yep and he's having his lunch now." She walks over to Kiro and looks into his eyes. "You all are going to die."

"What the hell Kagome?" Inuyasha yells at her.

Sesshomaru and the rest were all confused.

"Don't attack and your life will be spared." Kagome smiles while looking at the men. "Go!"

Kiro went wild and ran all around the room as a small yellow ray. He was chasing something. He got one down and it appeared o be a charmander demon. In a few seconds the charmander demons were down but Kiro wasn't done yet because he went out the room and down the hallway.

"Kagome?" Kouga looks at Kagome.

Kagome looks on the ground that Kiro left. A orange and white checker kimono, a string of long black hair, and a fluffy black hair. It belonged to Rin, Lady Izayoi and her mother. They were taken.

"They took my mom, Lady Izayoi and Rin." Kagome runs to the window that lead to the grassy field. "Ao! Aka!"

"Sound the alarm." Sesshomaru yells at Miroku and Sango.

Kagome steps back and lets Kiro, Aka, and Ao come on it carrying woman in their mouths. It was the missing human and demoness. Kiro claws were filled with green blood that belonged to the demons.

Kagome couldn't help but noticed that Kiro had a mark on his face that made him bleed but the blood was purple mixed with his normal blood. It was poison.

"Kiro," Kagome went to him and touched his scar. "Oh no."

"What wrong Kagome?" Ayame went to her.

Kiro fell to the round and Ao and Aka went to him and was about to lick the blood but Kagome told them don't. After Kagome did that she ran out the room crying.

Sesshomaru saw the poison on the dragons face. He went to it and touched it and made it go away. Since he was a poison dog demon it doesn't effect him. After that the dragon went into the sun and lies down.

Kagome came back with a glass bottle. She let Kiro and the other dragons drink it but since Kiro was sleep she had to force it down. She noticed the poison was gone but was making sure it was all gone from their bodies.

"It's all right," Sesshomaru looks at Kagome. "I fixed it."

Kagome knew what he did and was so happy but her worries were still going on because the charmander demons were poisonous. They had the blood all over their bodies and claws.

Kagome went over to the railing and saw a water fall not to fare below. Sango took Ao up easily and dropped him over the ledge and him land in the waterfall below. Lord Inuno taishou and Inuyasha did the same to Aka while Kagome picked up Kiro by her self and jump over the railing into the water. Shippo came out of Ao's pouch before he was thrown over and jumps on his grandfathers shoulder. Sesshomaru took Rin kicks Jaken in the face because he was suppose to be watching her.

* * *

**Kagome was in the lake below with her dragons. **She lead them out on the side and gave them a bath. Ao was loving her scrubbing him on his tummy. Kiro woke up along with Aka went they hit the water. Kagome really didn't even get int the water but had the demons blood on her cloths. She took her cloths off and went over to the waterfall to sit under neath it. Ao got in the water and swam around her while Aka stood on the side near Kiro. They hated the water but will get in if Kagome was giving a bath.

"You guys scared me half to death." Kagome came up and hugged Ao around the neck and pets him.

Aka went over to her because Ao was getting all the attention.

Kagome purified the water while they were in it and saw Kiro wonder of. Kiro was over protected over Kagome because he will always watch out for perverts for her when she bath.

Kagome went in her pocket and took out her small silver box and let the golden dragon out. His name was Shiro (white) even though he was gold. Shiro changed to his big side and went after to Kiro. Him and Kiro were bothers and Shiro was the youngest and still in his biting stage.

Kiro saw Shiro and bit him on the ear then licks it. They started to play but stop when they heard someone was coming close. They looked around and saw Sango, Shippo, and Sesshomaru.

Shiro hated Sesshomaru and was about to attack him but his brother growls at him. Sango goes to Shiro and gave him a rob and towel.

"Give this to Kagome."

Shiro picks it up and runs over to Kagome. Kagome was sleep between petting Ao and Aka. Shiro dropped the clothing next to her and watched her put it on. After that Shiro sat down next to her. Kagome said thank you to him but he ignored her and turned his head.

"Shiro?" Kagome touched him and he moved away. 'A pain this one. Always have to have attention.' She wen over to him and pet his hugged his side. "You big baby!"

Shiro looks at her like she was crazy. "Don't look at me like that! You are!"

Shiro just sat their while she stoke his side. Ao and Aka sat around Kagome and made a circle around her.

"Don't ever worry me like that again," Kagome hugs Ao and Aka around the neck. "I was so scared."

Shiro saw Kiro coming with visitors behind them. A few servants with huge baskets of one meat and two vegetables.

"Kagome," Sango said while putting a basket of flowers and cabbage in front of Ao and Aka. "Are they all right?"

"They are all fine and I'm so happy." Kagome smiles at Sango and sees Shippo. "Shippo, you are all right?"

Shippo got on all fours and ran to his mother then jumps up into her arms. "Mama!"

"Oh, Shippo." Kagome rubs her cheek to Shippo's.

"Are we going to start now?"

"Yeah,"

"You only have one day to get ready because after tomorrow we are going to leave." Sango said while looking at her friend and sister.

Sesshomaru stood on the side of Kiro growling because Kagome was ignoring him again and it bothered him. He just headed back to the castle.

* * *

**Inuyasha and Kouga came running at full speed they can to Kagome and her dragons. **They were stopped by Shiro and Kiro.

"Move out the way dragon!" Inuyasha yells at them while taking out his sword.

"Inuyasha, don't." Kouga stepped back from Inuyasha and the dragons. "These two are the strongest one and I really don't want them to be near me without Kagome."

"You weak wolf, you scared?" Inuyasha grins at Kouga.

"Hell's yeah because how Kagome trains them. They are strong enough and plus these are element dragons. I rather leave them alone." Kouga looks in Shiro's eyes and he can tell that he was the aggressive one out of the bunch.

* * *

**Kagome and Shippo finally completed their training and it was time to head back to the front part of the castle. **Shippo was working so hard he was all ready sleep in her arms. Kagome gave him a necklace that calls her dragons when he needs help so when she leaves she will know he will be fine.

It was dark and the moon was out and shines on the lake. Ao stayed at the lake while Aka took Kagome through the pathway back to the castle. She caught Shiro and Kiro trying to eat Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Stop it you two!" Kagome lands Aka on the middle between Kouga and inuyasha and Shiro and Kiro. "Come on." She tells her dragons then looks at Kouga and Inuyasha. "What are you two doing out here?"

"We waned to see if everything was everything." Kouga said while taking a step closer towards Kagome.

Kagome was really in heat now and it was driving the boys crazy even the dragons but that was good for Kagome because they were over protected and will listen well.

When Kagome and the rest of her dragons finally arrived to the front of the castle Kagome put Aka near the Rin's balcony to keep her safe and put Kiro to guard two room that were next to each other, her parents and Sesshomaru and inuyasha's parents. Since Kagome's room was next to Ayame's she put on near her room as well but he staid on Kagome's balcony. Shiro was not to be trusted when left alone.

"Stay here and be a look out. Don't go running off neither." Kagome pets him on forehead then kisses it. "Can I count on you?"

"Hmmhmm."

"Good," Kagome went inside and started to change into her night cloths. She was heading to a sleep over with her friends in Ayame's room.

* * *

**I had to do dragons. I love dragons. LOL**

**What do you think?**


	11. A Midnight Love

East and West Lovers

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**A Midnight Love

* * *

**

Kagome went to Ayame's door and heard other girls and Ayame giggling and talking. When the door came open she saw her best friend in the whole world. It was Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, and Ayame were in the room dressing in their pj's and looked a little bit drunk.

Ayumi was a half breed of a human and a neko demon. She had black thin tail and two pointy ear on the top of her head with a small fangs and cat eyes that were shaped like crystal.

Eri was a human but tonight she was dressed like a princess. She had a long silky red dress that covered every inch of her body but her arms. The dress was nice on her because she had a great figure.

Yuka was a tiger demoness with her pointed elf like ears with orange marks on her cheek and legs and arms.

"Kagome!" The girls screams and hugs her in the hallway at once.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayame, and Ayume long time no see!" Kagome falls on the wall that was on the other side of the hallway. The girls were half way drunk and wide awake.

They let go of Kagome and took her arms.

"Come in. Come in." They all said at once while pulling Kagome into the room.

Inuyasha was coming down the hall and Yuka looks at him then at the girls. "I'll be right back girls."

"You go girl!" Kagome smiles while looking at Yuka run towards Inuyasha.

"Go handle that girl," Ayumi said to Yuka.

"On second thought, don't come back here tonight." Eri yells at Yuka and Inuasha. "Get some booty!"

"Come on," Ayame took the girls and pulled them back in. "Let's give them some time alone."

"What do mean by 'some time' they need the whole night on what they are about to do." Eri said while closing the door behind them.

* * *

**In the hallway Yuka and Inuyasha were kissing and holding each other. **Yuka felt her body get hot while his hands cupped her left breast.

"Hmmm..." Yuka moans then moves away from Inuyasha to get air from the long kiss.

Inuyasha won't stop tasting her because while she took her breath he kissed her neck while making her nipples form through her shirt.

"Oh kamisama," Yuka said while feeling her nipples being touched by Inuyasha. "Inuyasha- Sama."

"Yuka, I love you so much." Inuyasha said while looking into her eyes and messing with her nipples then putting a hand in her night gown and touching her womanhood. He turned her around towards the wall while he touch her body.

"Inu- yasha," Yuka moans his name while feeling two fingers come inside her then out fast. "Oh, kamisama!"

Inuyasha came out of her and licks his fingers that was filled with her cum.

* * *

**Prince Kouta was flying around the castle to head to Princess Ayame's balcony.** Her bedroom was above the garden so he sent his Hawk to her window to send a message. As he watched his pet go in the window. The message said 'Look out the window Ayame.'

**Ayume took the Hawks message and handed it over to Ayame. **When she read it she went to the window and looks down to see Prince Kouta smiling at him.

"Hey, you have a few moments?" Kouta flies up to her level but not looking through the window.

"Prince Kouta I–

"Of course she has a few minutes. She has the time in the world." Kagome said while coming next to Ayame.

"Meet me on your balcony." Kouta said while flying around.

Ayame went back into the window and looks at her friends. "We are suppose to be having a slumber party. I can't ditch like this."

"You can and you will," Eri smiles while looking in Ayame's closet.

She took out a long lime green kimono with green four leaf clovers on it.

"You need all the luck you can get," Ayume giggles while looking at Eri. "That's a pretty kimono."

"And it matches your eyes." Kagome said while sitting Ayame down at her make up stand.

"Not to much make up. I hate th stuff."

"I love it," Eri said while setting the kimono on the bed.

"We can leave the hair down," Ayume said while brushing Ayame's hair down. "I love your hair."

"Thank you," Ayame blushes then sighs. "Wow, for some reason I feel so nervous."

"Don't be. Kouta is the easiest person and demon to talk to."Kagome smiles while giving her some glitter on her cheeks. "I've known his all my life and he is never boring."

"I know but–

"No BUTS!" All three of the grils screamed at her.

Ayame got up and went to her bed to see the kimono. "I want something more revealing."

"How about that Indian style?" Eri asked while digging in the closet again and pulling out a Indian outfit.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: It's a outfit like Princess Jasmine from Aladdin but green. Don't know what it's called but at lease you guys know what it is. Can't really explain it. Sorry (bows)

* * *

**

After Ayame got dressed she went to her balcony and saw Prince Kouta from behind her curtains. When she pushed them side he saw Kouta looking up at the moon.

"It's a beautiful moon, isn't it?" Ayame said while taking a step out on the large balcony.

Kouta tuns around and his jaw drops for a moment then was shock by her looks. She had looks before but this really got him. "Wow... I mean not as beautiful as you."

Ayame giggles and walks over to him with a smile and a blush going across her face. "So, you wanted... wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Kouta went to her with a charming smile on his face. "I wanted to take you somewhere?"

"Where?"

"You said you never traveled before, besides the north and west lands." He went behind her and places his hands on her shoulders. "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good," He lowers his hands down her shoulders to her arms and finally to her hands. He placed his hands underneath her hands and hold them gentle. "Because tonight. I'll be your wings." He flapped his wings gently and they went up. Kouta used his phoenix magic to make her float in thin air with out him really having an effort to hold her.

Ayame held on to his hands tightly.

"Don't worry," Kouta whispers in her ear softly. "I got you. As long you never let go of me."

They were now in thin air and just standing their. "So, let's go."

Kouta led her towards the east. Ayame let go of one of his hands and flew next to him with a smile on her face.

"Wow, I really wish I had wings." She smiles while looking down at the Middle land then the forest that leads east. "This is what you really see?"

"Ayame, you look perfect and beautiful how you are. Don't ever wish of anything but what you are." Kouta pulls her closer and lowers her to a river and makes her foot slide across the water.

Ayame laughs while bending down and place her nails on the water.

* * *

**Kagome, Ayume, and Eri were on Ayame's balcony looking up into the night blue sky where a moon shines bright on their faces. **

"Tonight it seems to magical." Ayume said while looking at Eri. "Firt Yuma and now Ayame. We are the single woman here." She folded her arms with Kagome and Eri.

"Acually," Eri lets go of Ayume with a smile. "Me and Hojo are together."

"What! Since when Eri?" Kagome and Ayume said at the same time.

"Since Kaomge left the Eastern lands."

"That's so wonderful Eri. I am happy for you!" Kagome said while taking Eri's hand. "I was wondering why you smelt like him."

Eri showed a mark on her collar bone which were fang marks. "Yeah, he marked me."

"Since Hojo is a panther demon then you will get a half demon like myself." Ayume smiles to her self. "I can't wait to see the baby."

"Baby?" Eri looks at Ayume. "You mean I'm–

"Yeah, your pupped." Kagome hugs her friend. "I'm so happy for you Eri.

"Same here Eri." Ayume said while hugging boh of her friends.

"Hey, let's celebrate with some snacks." Kagome said while looking at the curtains that leads to Ayame's bedroom. "I'll go down to the kitchen and get something to eat but first I have to check on my pups."

"Pups?" Ayume looks at Kagome. "Don't you mean pup?"

"Or her and Prince Sesshomaru got together." Eri looks at Ayume with a evil smile on her face.

"How dirty Kagome!" Both girls laug and giggle at Kagome.

"It's not what you think guys!" Kagome blush while looking away from her friends. "I call Rin my pup because she kinda is. Mean I took care of her for at lease a month. I take her as my pup."

"_Right Kagome!"_

"You guys!"

"I'll get the snacks while you go and deal with your **pups**" Eri said while walking past Kagome.

Kagome looks at her friends then just sighs. "Let me just check on Shippo and Rin." Kagome went back into Ayame's room and went out the door.

* * *

**Sesshomaru was walking through the hallways, going to the kitchen to get something to eat. **He needed to get Kagome out of his mind. He can smell her scent all through the castle and it was drving him crazy.

As the Prince goes into the kitchen he went in the freezer and got a cupcake that was so sweet. From the dream he had with Kagome he was wondering how her cum tasted. He got hard just thinking about it.

He realized this female was taking no intresed in him which let him sit in front of the mirror and sees what was wrong with him He had the looks and smarts tops. Every time he pasted a female demon or human her eyes will flow him. He will smell their lust that reeks from their bodies. Princess Kagome was different and for some reason all through today she couldn't even look at him. It killed him inside.

'Wait, why am I thinking about this! I have no intense in this female and not a eastern demoness.'

'**You liar. We want her. Claim her. And feel inside her.' **Sesshomaru inner beast told him.

'Shut up!'

Sesshomaru and his inner beast were talking about Kagome so much their scenes cut off and they didn't even realized Kagome had come in the kitchen. Kagome smelt lust from Sesshomaru and she was about to leave but she stepped on something that mad a sound.

Sesshomaru turns around and sees Kagome touching the door handle.

"Your up so late." Sesshomaru said while licking his fingers from the cupcake he had.

"So are you Prince Sesshomaru." Kagome turns around and tells him while not looking at him. "I came down here to get a snack."

'**Their she goes again! Not looking at us.' **He growls under his breath at her.

Kagome heard this and acted quickly. She had to get away from him since she was still in heat. "I see Rin is doing fine. I'm so happy."

"You trained your pup earlier."

"Yes, Shippo... he worked so hard he went to bed." Kagome got a few snacks and heads out the kitchen. "I'm taking this to Shippo and to Rin if you don't mind."

"No."

Sesshomaru appeared next to her and opens the door for her.

Both Prince and Princess went out into the hallway and walking side by side. Kagome wasn't looking his way but at the snacks she had in her hands.

"I'll put one in Rin's room first then Shippo's." Kagome walks up the stairs and towards the left to the young human girls room. Sesshomaru opened Rins door and let Kagome go in.

"Thank you Sesshomaru- Sama." Kagome said while not looking at him again.

Sesshomaru closes the door and growls at her because she didn't look at him again.

This continued when they went to Shippo's room and he had enough of her not looking at him thing. When she came out of Shippo's room he grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall. He moves closer to her, placing a finger under her chin, and making her look at him. He missed looking at those beautiful blue eyes.

"Sesshomaru- Sama?"

"You have shall do this all the time you talk to me, **Princess Kagome**." Sesshomaru said while moving closer to her body. His tail rapped around her tail and her finger that was under her chin to the side of her face.

"Sessho–

Sesshomaru kissed her on the lips and she froze while feeling a shock come up her back. This was her first kiss and it was great. When Sesshomaru stopped kissing her he looks down at her. Kagome wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

They were out of control because Sesshomaru held her towards him to make her feel his arousing. It was an passionate kiss.

When they stopped Sesshomaru moved her close to the wall and licks her neck.

"Hmmm Sesshomaru." Kagome moans while growling in her thought in pleasure.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru cupped one of her breast while kissing and nibbling her neck more.

They were so caught up in their lust and moment they didn't even realized their parents were coming down the hallway. When they saw this they ran around the corner and looks at Kagome and Sesshomaru make out in the moonlight.

"I'm going to get another grand-pup!" Lady Mizuki giggles while looking at her husband.

"How Sesshomaru is... make that more then grand-pups." Lord Inu no taishou said while looking at Mizuki.

"Looks like where going to be family soon." Lord Higurashi said while smiling at Lord Inu no taishou.

* * *

**Kouga was looking out a castle window and sees Prince Kouta kissing on Princess Ayame. **He was so angry and pissed off. He noticed Kouta was landing Ayame on her balcony and was heading towards their right now. While going down the hallway he heard Kagome and Sesshomaru moaning along with Inuyasha and some other demon. He was losing his Kagome as well. He was so angry he bumped into an vase stand and knocked it over and this made the whole hallway go silent.

* * *

**Sesshomaru and Kagome were still making ou in the hallway. **Sesshomaru finally got her top kimono piece to come off and was so close to get Kagome's nipples into his mouth but they heard something fall and they pushed away from each other. They look at the hallway he came from and for a moment of waiting they saw Kouga.

Kagome realized her kimono shirt was open so she held it together and runs away with a blush on her face.

Sesshomaru went in Rin's room and slamed it shut but not hard enough to wake anyone up. 'Damn it!'

The parents were all pissed at this so they just went to their rooms to make each other feel better.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: Ho about it. I'm sorr for those who want the lemon so soon but that will have to wait but I promise they will come for all the couples. I have to find someone for Kouga though. I have to think about him now. Lol. **


	12. Mate

East and West Lovers

By: Lady Danielle

**Note: Sorry it took me soooo long. I had to think about this story for a while to make it perfect. LOL. Forgive me please. Well, those who wanted a lemon finally is getting one.**

**Mate**

Kagome finally gone to her room to get to bed but she wasn't in the mood for sleep, she was in the mood for Sesshomaru. That kiss they just shared just get her all heated up. She needed Sesshomaru and needed him now, her heat stage was driving her crazy, she put her shield down and let her scent fill the castle.

"Sesshomaru." she lies down on her bed while waiting for Prince to show up. And as soon as she said his name he bust in her door with lust in his eyes.

"Took you long." she giggled while bitting her bottom lip.

He slammed the door and pounce on top of her. "How I've dreamed of this." he pressed his lips on top of hers and give her a rough but soft kiss while she wrap her arms around him and kiss him back.

She moaned while sharing the kiss and feeling his hand softly touching her neck then to her breast. "Hmmmmm." she moans while he played with her hard nipples.

He stopped kissing her lips then makes his way to her jaw bone then to her neck.

Kagome's heat is sending off more signals because of him torching her with his touch. "Hnnn."

Sesshomaru licks, nibbles, and kisses her neck while forcing his knee to get between her legs to open them.

Kagome stopped him then leans up and grabbed his shirt and open it. "Me like." she licked his from his hip to his lips. "Taste good."

"I want a taste too." he grins while lying her back down and traveling his tongue down to her most sensitive area. He takes off her underwear and look at her beautiful lips. "Juice." he licks her cunt gentle and slowly, making Kagome moan and arch her back up. "You taste good."

"Really?" she managed to ask him. "Taste me more." she opens her legs out more and move closer to her.

Sesshomaru growls and charge to her member and filled it with licks, kisses, nibbles, and more tongue action. Kagome body is driving her crazy for the first time, her body heat increases more and a shock is running up her back. What he is doing to her is driving her nuts. Her breathing becomes heard and moans escape her mouth one in a while.

"Oh, Sess.. Hn. Sesshomaru." she whispers while closing her eyes and trying to keep her legs open. Her mouth begins to dry when she feels his long demon tongue inside her. She licks her lips when his hand play with her cunt while his tongue travel in and out of her like his dick will do.

Inside her hips she can feel something, she doesn't know, but something gathering up and just waiting to be release. He nipples her lips and arch her head back for then before.

"Ahh, I- I want... I want to cum!" she manage to confess to him. "I-I feel it. Almost... aaaaalmost!"

Then what pissed her off is he stops and takes the juice he stole from her in his mouth. She growls loudly and opens her eyes to see an amuse Sesshomar lying on top of her.

"Don't give me that look." He lovers down to her and kisses her.

She doges his lips as hard as she can but fail. He teased her and she was going to tease him back.

"Oh, you're a good bitch."

"That's what you get for teasing me."

She touches his dick softly then stroke it fast and hard to only make it hard and arch up more. He hear Sesshomaru growl and quiver able her.

"Hmm, not fun to tease, now is it?"

"I'm going to fuck you hard, Kagome Higurashi. Real hard." he scratches the cloths she have on to pieces and moves off her so he can see his prize in the moon light. He takes off his remaining cloths as well and let his dick show his arousing without shame.

'Oh, god. He's huge.' Kagome looks at his dick in shock. 'How on earth is that going to fit in me.'

Sesshomaru sits on the side of the bed and smiles at Kagome as she looks at his dick. "Kagome, come here."

She crawls over to him on the side of the bed and let him turn her around while standing up. He gets behind her and place his dick at the entrance of her pussy. He can feel her shaking and smell her nervousness. She is a virgin so he isn't surprise because the dick with he has, if he didn't know how to use it properly, he can really hurt her.

He leans over to her face which lies on the bed and kisses her on the neck, "You are so perfect." he moves a little inside of her and feel her shiver under him. "It's all right." he licks her back and touch her breast slowly and pleasure to make her excited again.

"Hmm." he feels her wetness come on his dick and he moves it deeper into her.

'Let's make this faster.' He takes his left hand to her cunt and rubs it and his right hand to rub her breast. With a minute of this made her back to her honry self so much, her pussy starts leaking of her juice.

"Put it inside me, Sesshomaru!" she calls for him, just in time to feel a large amount of pain hit her. "AHHH!!!"

He growls from the tight space but goes deeper to only hear her moan in more please. He kiss her back and her lips while placing himself fully inside her.

Once he knew it was the right time, he starts moving in and out of her. Both of them fells the connection, he is in her head and her in his, they are one, making each other go crazy. He sits up and places both of his hands to her hips and spread her legs out. The sun shines on her back and their connection. Sesshomaru watch as his dick cover with more and more of her when he comes out each time.

"Hn." he moans while picking up the pace and realizing she is moving with him. Both moan and slam into each other harder and harder.

"Hn. I'm c-cumming!" Kagome stands on her hands on the bed and goes faster. "Harder! Sesshomaru! Harder!"

Sesshomaru let her have it harder and faster and he made it that way so she can come and himseld. And, within seconds, they came at the same time calling out each others name. After, Kagome starts to fall but he holds her up, takes himself out of her, and place her on the bed.

"Sesshomaru, again." she smiles while pulling him on the bed and lie down. "Put I do it." he crawls on tops of him and place him inside of her again.

"Hmm,"

She hopes playfully on his dick while feeling his hands touching her breast. He help her hop and revease the please to her.

"F-fuck! Sesshomaru, you beast!" she arch her head back and close her eyes.

Sesshomaru laughs and plunge into her and out.

**Next morning Kagome wakes up with something from last night she left inside her, between her legs. She lays in front of Sesshomaru then arches away to let his dick out of her. **

"Now its cold." he growls while bringing her closer and opening his eyes.

"Last night, was..."

"Beautiful." he takes her and turns over so she can sit on top of him.

She giggles then kiss his neck at the stop she marked him last night. "Ready for round..."

"I believe its nine."

"I didn't come nine times."

"You came more then nine but my dick been in you for at lease nine times."

She gets on top of him and place him inside with no problem.

"You look like an angel with all the light." he says while letting her go down on him.

"And angel won't be doing this."

"Morning!" the door slams open and they both look to see Kouta.

"Ahh, get out!" Kagome covers her breast and lies on Sesshomaru. 'He saw me go down on Sesshomaru.'

"Sorry!" Kouta slams the door.


End file.
